


High voltage when we kiss

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Sex, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: говорят, если в день своего рождения приехать к старому храму в лесу, прокрутиться три раза под уцелевшими воротами, думая о самом ярком воспоминании из жизни, можно вызвать демона, способного исполнить любое твоё желание…
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	High voltage when we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> aufest-2017
> 
> упоминается смерть одного из героев, но он живее всех живых  
> секс с потусторонними существами

Промёрзлая заснеженная дорожка едва различима в ночном сумраке. Чангюн проклинает себя за этот тупой эксперимент и твердит себе, что он мог спокойно провернуть то же самое и днём, но нет, нужно обязательно воспроизводить всё в точности до мелочей. Маленькие сухие веточки хрустят под его ногами, где-то вдалеке, кажется, ухнула сова, и Чангюн замирает, не решаясь сделать шаг вперёд. Ему сложно признать, но он действительно трусит.

Не совы, не хищника. Ему страшно от того, что его догадка может быть правильной. И это — чуть ли не единственный раз, когда он был бы искренне рад ошибиться. Если честно, он до сих пор надеется на то, что это было всего лишь глупым совпадением, просто роковое стечение обстоятельств, не больше. Шаг, ещё шаг, и свет от фонарика улавливает тёмную створку ворот. Пришёл.

На всякий случай Чангюн тщательно осматривает фонариком небольшую полянку, но пока что, кажется, здесь нет никого кроме него.

— Как там нужно? Прокрутиться три раза по часовой стрелке? Или против? — рассуждает он вслух, становясь под воротами. Ещё нужно подумать о каком-то ярком воспоминании, вроде? Он закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как ему отказал старшеклассник, опозорив на всю школу. Это было очень болезненно и неприятно, особенно после того как его все начали дразнить тупым гомиком.

Это ж насколько нужно быть тупым, чтобы признаться школьному красавчику, у которого может быть хоть десять девушек одновременно? И насколько нужно быть безнадёжным, чтобы надеяться на положительный ответ? Если это не самое яркое воспоминание в его жизни, то явно одно из. Закрыв глаза, он концентрируется на унизительном моменте, на насмешливых глазах очевидцев…

— Можешь вообще не крутиться, — вдруг слышит он откуда-то справа и вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда, обернувшись, замечает стоявшего за спиной человека, — достаточно просто встать под воротами и подумать о воспоминании.

Он же проверил всё, откуда этот парень вообще выскочил? Чангюн всматривается в его лицо, уже проворачивая в голове текст, который должен выпалить в случае, если заклинание сработает, но не может произнести и слова.

— Т-ты…

— Да-да, я пришёл исполнить твоё желание, — закатывает глаза незнакомец и делает ладонью жест типа «бла-бла-бла», — Здесь довольно холодно, именинник, с днём рождения, кстати, так что загадывай скорее, я весь продрог.

— Ты — не тот демон, — выпаливает Чангюн, всматриваясь в лицо напротив. Тот, который приходил к нему и Чжухону, выглядел намного… ниже, что ли? Чангюн не пытался запомнить его черты лица или что-то в этом роде, но он точно помнит, что они были одного роста, тогда как этот демон ощутимо выше него и за счёт этого выглядит худым, как щепка. Он объективно красив, впрочем, как и тот демон Чжухона. Видимо, это у них общее — хорошо выглядеть, чтобы таким образом привлекать клиентов?

— Начнём с того, что я вообще не демон, — говорит тот, немного нахмурив брови. Он проходится от одного конца ворот к другому, потягиваясь на носочках — и словно вытягивается в длину ещё больше. — И закончим тем, что почему я должен быть другим? У меня должны быть рога или хвост?

— Я не о том, — поворачивается Чангюн так, чтобы удерживать взглядом парня. — В прошлый раз здесь был другой парень, он исполнял желания…

— Ты был здесь раньше?

Вопрос звучит довольно агрессивно. Неужели у них стоит ограничение: одно желание на одного человека? Чангюн хмурится, качая головой.

— Да. Но я не загадывал, просто смотрел.

— Странно, — хмыкает парень, неустанно нарезая круги вокруг Чангюна, которому хочется уточнить, что именно странно, но он банально не успевает уследить за траекторией. — Но в любом случае сейчас ты здесь. Загадывай желание.

Так же, как и тот демон, этот торопится с желанием, подгоняет и не оставляет времени даже сконцентрироваться. Что-то в этом есть от технологий продаж. Поспешите купить у нас по самой низкой цене. При этом создаётся такой живой ажиотаж, что у жертвы совсем не должно возникнуть и сомнения в словах рекламы. Нужно спешить-спешить и купить ненужный тебе товар. Это напрягает Чангюна. В этом, кажется, и есть вся загвоздка той ситуации с Чжухоном. Он просто пошёл на поводу и быстро загадал желание, потому что ему было страшно. Любому будет не по себе ночью стоять на месте старого храма посреди леса, а ещё и учитывая, что демон появляется настолько неожиданно, а затем водит вокруг тебя хороводы, одним взглядом вызывая дрожь в коленках, так тем более…

— А я могу перед этим задать пару уточняющих вопросов?

Парень посылает долгий взгляд на Чангюна, хмыкает ещё раз, а потом кивает. Хорошо, как минимум у него есть немного времени, за которое можно не спеша поразмыслить и прикинуть все достоинства и недостатки предлагаемой сделки.

— Ты же не исполняешь желание просто так?

— Верно, — он останавливается, заинтересованно глядя на Чангюна, и мило склоняет голову набок. — Но ты уже совершил обряд призыва, так что обязан его загадать.

— А что будет, если я не загадаю? — спрашивает он, закусывая губу. Просто так стоять на холоде ему быстро наскучивает, так что он начинает нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу. — Может же такое случиться, что я вот передумаю и вообще ничего не загадаю? Может, мне ничего не нужно?

— Ты загадаешь, — тихо, но уверенно обещает парень так, что у Чангюна по спине проскакивает испарина. Это реально звучит как угроза. Этот не-демон вероятно обладает действительно безграничными возможностями, поэтому пока что злить его не стоит.

— Хорошо. А я могу знать, что отдаю взамен желанию?

— Можешь, — обтекаемо отвечает парень и, заметив, как Чангюн закатывает глаза, сдаётся и нехотя начинает рассказывать: — Ладно. Взамен ты отдаёшь воспоминание, которым меня призвал. Ты его больше не вспомнишь. Но зато желание сбывается на одну тысячу процентов. Это ли не прекрасно?

Значит… Значит самым ярким воспоминанием Чжухона было…

Чангюн трясёт головой — нет, об этом он подумает позже, а пока:

— У меня есть время на подумать? Мне нужно тщательно сформулировать моё желание, все дела…

— Только давай быстрее? Умудрился родиться зимой, ещё и время тянешь, — хмурится парень, растирая ладони друг о дружку. Он прикладывает свои достаточно объёмные губы к ладоням и шумно на них дышит — так, что даже видно небольшой беловатый пар. Это и подталкивает Чангюна к пока что промежуточному, но решению.

— Нет, я не буду загадывать желание прямо сейчас, — твердо говорит он и выходит из-под ворот. Парень удивлённо хлопает глазами — для него, видимо, в новинку такое поведение клиентов — но не исчезает, а бесшумно преследует его до самого выхода из леса. — Ты разве не услышал? Ты мне пока не нужен, иди других жертв полови!

С этими словами Чангюн быстро прыгает в машину и закрывается, заводя двигатель. Парня этого нигде не слышно и даже не видно в зеркале дальнего вида, так что Чангюн удовлетворённо хмыкает и разворачивается к себе домой, явно перебарывая желание записать это как достижение: победить в битве с потусторонним.

Но каково же было его удивление, едва ему стоило открыть собственную квартиру и обнаружить там того самого не-демона, сидящего в его любимом кресле и мирно попивающего чай из его кружки!

— Т-ты! — начинает он, замерев на пороге. От шока он не может даже пошевелиться, не то чтобы хоть как-то сформулировать мысль. Но не-демону, кажется, только этого и нужно было.

— Интересная у тебя манера здороваться с людьми, — отвечает он с некоей долей насмешки в голосе, отхлёбывая немного чая из кружки. — И тебе привет. Долго ехал?

Чангюн не отвечает. Он вообще поверить своим глазам не может. Как? Ну вот как он умудрился проникнуть в его квартиру быстрее, чем он сам? Вдобавок ко всему, как у него вообще удалось просочиться? Код от замка не знают даже родители Чангюна, не говоря уже обо всех остальных!

— И вообще, чего стоишь на пороге? Присаживайся, в ногах правды нет. Чайку?

Парень любезно предлагает чашку, но Чангюн лишь качает головой.

— Почему ты здесь? — всё, на что его хватает.

Усилием воли он заставляет себя хотя бы закрыть входную дверь изнутри. Тёплые вещи начинают немного чувствоваться на его теле, так что Чангюн медленно стягивает с себя пальто и так же медленно вешает его в шкаф. Какая-то доля его организма до сих пор упрямо считает, что этот парень — лишь плод его больного воображения. Он же тщательно проверил все закутки перед процедурой, откуда он появился? Не из воздуха же материализовался? К этому вопросу ещё стоит задать другой. Как именно у него получилось переместиться быстрее Чангюна?

— Ты меня вызвал, но желание не загадал. Непорядок, — просто пожимает плечами тот и улыбается немного насмешливо.

— И будешь капать мне на мозги, пока я не загадаю желание?

Парень хмыкает, а потом встаёт из кресла и идёт промывать пустую чашку. Выключив воду, он ставит чашку краешком вниз, манерно вытирает руки о Чангюново кухонное полотенце и ласково треплет кончик носа Чангюна, возвращаясь обратно в облюбованное кресло. Тот вздрагивает, всё ещё чувствуя на себе его фантомное прикосновение, и старается быстро вытереть его своей рукой.

— В твоих интересах избавиться от меня как можно скорее. Ты тоже явно не совсем тот, кого бы я хотел видеть постоянно, так что давай, в темпе.

— Странные у вас коллекторские методы, — бормочет Чангюн, всё же проходя внутрь собственного помещения. — А тебя можно выбросить из окна?

— Ты можешь попробовать, — улыбается тот. Он спрыгивает с кресла и тихо шагает к большому пластиковому окну, полностью открывая его на улицу. Чангюн вздыхает и качает головой.

— Ага, значит, неубиваемый. И кроме как желанием от тебя не избавиться? — парень качает головой. — И ты обязательно заберёшь моё воспоминание из головы взамен желанию? — тот кивает. — Засада…

Парень притворно вздыхает и уютно устраивается на мягком широком кресле.

— Поэтому я и говорю, раньше загадаешь — раньше избавишься от меня.

— Но что, если я не хочу загадывать желание?

— Зачем ты меня вообще тогда призвал? — задаёт разумный вопрос не-демон, а Чангюн глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

И правда. Зачем он тихо ушёл с вечеринки по поводу своего дня рождения? Зачем сел за руль? Зачем пошёл вызывать странных духов, которые, на его беду, теперь его преследуют? Чего он ждал? Что демон тут же застыдится, как Жулик из одного детского мультика, и тут же отдаст Чжухону это чертово воспоминание?

Почему-то Чангюну всё больше и больше кажется, что на самом деле это всё — безудержный психоделический сон. Пройдёт пару часов, и он проснётся в углу собственной квартиры с похмельем от батареи коктейлей, приготовленных заботливой рукой Чжухона, и никаких демонов, не-демонов и прочей нечисти здесь не окажется.

Неопределённость всей ситуации его начинает очень сильно раздражать. С другой стороны, чем больше он видится с этим духом, тем больше у него шансов разобраться с тем, что же всё-таки произошло в октябре.

— Узнать ответы, — уклончиво отвечает Чангюн и уходит в ванную. — Надеюсь, у тебя хватит совести не подглядывать за мной в душе, всё равно быстрее я от этого желание не загадаю.

— Ты забавный, — хмыкает парнишка из кресла, сворачиваясь клубочком. Он такой длинный и нескладный, что смотрится довольно несуразно с торчащими наружу коленями. Но всё равно слишком мило.

Чангюн не знает, комплимент это или насмешка. И он искренне надеется, что ему действительно не солгали и сейчас за ним никто не подсматривает.

***

_— А сейчас, — Чжухон делает важное лицо, вставая со стула с бутылкой соджу. — Настало время офигительных историй! Начинаем по часовой стрелке! Ганхи!_

_Сидящий от Чжухона по левую руку Ганхи ошалело хлопает глазами и осматривает помещение их увеселительного заведения, на что Чжухон лишь покровительски хлопает его по плечу и качает головой._

_— Нет, братишка, ты меня не обижай…_

_— Да ладно его мучать, у меня есть отличная история, как раз для тебя, — выкрикивает другой парень, имени которого Чангюн не знает. Знает только, что он какой-то там родственник Ганхи, мутится вместе с ним и ещё одним милым высоким парнишкой. Чем именно мутится? Это не дело Чангюна, так что он и не интересовался никогда. Вместо этого он лишь заинтересованно подпирает подбородок ладошкой и готовится слушать. Чжухон и сам садится обратно, бодро отхлёбывая соджу прямо из горла, и довольно улыбается._

_— Надеюсь, это не страшилка про окровавленную девочку из шкафа?_

_Компания громко смеётся, выпивает и затихает, ожидая услышать историю._

_— Нет, это же твой день рождения, бро. Никакого насилия, даже наоборот, — он делает важное лицо, явно наслаждаясь тишиной и не спеша жуёт кусочек жареного мяса. Все явно нетерпеливо ёрзают на месте, даже Чангюну становится интересно, какой же историей его сегодня будут кормить. — Есть такая городская легенда, что на месте старого храма у леса один раз в год, обязательно в день твоего рождения, ты можешь встать под воротами, трижды прокрутиться против часовой стрелки, мысленно концентрируясь на самом ярком воспоминании из твоей жизни…_

_— И перед тобой появится старая ведьма, которая сожрёт твоё сердце? — ржёт Ганхи. Все присутствующие присоединяются к смеху, пока рассказчик снисходительно поджимает губы, глядя на Ганхи с укоризной._

_— Ну, если ты захочешь, то явится ведьма и сожрёт твоё сердце, — отвечает он, едва смех немного стихает. — Потому что перед тобой появляется демон и предлагает тебе выполнить любое желание._

_— Взамен? — тихо спрашивает Чжухон, щуря глаза. Не нравится Чангюну это выражение лица. Это значит, что скорее всего они все поедут за город ловить призрачных демонов. И в таком пьяном состоянии он не особо уверен, что они поймают хоть кого-то кроме белочки…_

_— А ничего взамен! Это как бы подарок на день рождения за то, что был примерным мальчиком! Как от Санты, только на день рождения! Круто же!_

_— Подарок от демона? — вырывается тихо из Чангюна. Все тут же обращают на него внимание, глядя в упор, и от этого ему становится крайне неловко. — Я-я о том, ч-что вряд ли демон сделает что-нибудь п-просто так._

_Он отлично знает, почему начинает заикаться, когда на него все смотрят. Воспоминания о школе всё ещё полыхают в нём ярким огнём несмотря на то, что прошло очень много времени. Его на смех не поднимают, но и всерьёз особо не воспринимают._

_— А что нам мешает прямо сейчас поехать и проверить? — громко спрашивает ещё один друг Чжухона. Какой-то иностранец, его имени Чангюн просто не запомнил._

_— Мино-хён, там нужно какое-то особое время?_

_— Вроде не нужно… Главное — успеть до полуночи, — почёсывает голову Мино, одновременно поглядывая на наручные часы. Ещё есть один час и десять минут, может, даже и успеем, если постараемся…_

_— Кто последний, тот и за рулём! — громко кричит Чжухон и на последних скоростях несётся к выходу из кафе. Его примеру следует вся компания, агрессивно распихивая друг друга локтями. Чангюн, как самый трезвый, не спеша встаёт из-за стола, вежливо кланяется персоналу за потрясающий вечер и спокойно направляется к водительскому креслу внедорожника, куда уже успело набиться девять человек. Ну, с ним десять будет.  
Чангюн плавно поворачивает ключ от машины и обращает свой взор к Мино, зажатому между парнями._

_— Куда ехать-то, человек-навигатор?_

_Тот раздражённо фыркает, словно Чангюн должен был сразу же уловить направление по одному скудному описанию в нелепой легенде, и тянется через сидения к своему навигатору на панели. Сзади доносится тихое кряхтение и почти привычная слуху обесцененная лексика._

_— Езжай пока так, потом разберёмся, — машет рукой он и втягивается обратно в этот балаган сзади. Чжухон едва заметно улыбается с соседнего кресла и пристёгивается ремнём безопасности._

_— Давай, не теряй время, Чангюни._

_Он вздыхает, выезжая по стрелке навигатора, и искренне молится, чтобы эта байка от Мино была просто воспалённым воображением его пьяного мозга…_

***

— А у тебя вообще есть имя? — спрашивает Чангюн, вернувшись с занятий на следующий день. Как Чангюн ни надеялся на всего лишь дурацкий сон, демон из квартиры не исчез. Даже более того, кажется, теперь он считает её и своим пристанищем: оккупировал его, между прочим, любимое кресло, разбросал повсюду какие-то бумажки и вообще потерял любой стыд и страх. Парень пожимает плечами с кресла, сонно провожая его взглядом по траектории до дивана. У Чангюна складывается впечатление, что он с него так и не вылезал со вчерашнего дня.

— Меня зовут Хёнвон, — после огромного зевка просто отвечает он, чешет мизинцем бровь и переворачивается на другой бок.

— Так просто? Хёнвон? Серьёзно?

У Чангюна складывается впечатление, что его разыгрывают. Он проходится взад-вперёд по своей небольшой квартирке, пока не наливает себе воды из крана.

— А ты что ожидал услышать? На Вельзевула я не тяну, уж прости, — дуется Хёнвон и упрямо смотрит куда-то в сторону.

Чангюн неопределённо пожимает плечами, пьёт воду и снова смотрит на своего собеседника. У него в голове скрывается одна тысяча вопросов, не всегда умных и адекватных, но крайне важных. Хёнвон ведёт себя странно, нелогично и вообще неправильно. Зачем ему оставаться у Чангюна и даже в принципе не мешать своим существованием? Почему бы ему просто не являться в кошмарах и не угрожать таким образом? Хотя, учитывая зашкаливающий абсурд всей ситуации в целом, всё кажется вполне логично. И да, Чангюн всё ещё слабо надеется проснуться следующим утром в углу с мыслью, что это был лишь дурацкий сон.

— Ты говорил, что ты — не демон. А можешь тогда сказать, кто ты? На джинна ты не тянешь, слишком у тебя корейское имя. При этом на кумихо ты тоже слабо похож… В интернете о тебе информации вообще нет, в библиотеке тоже…

— А никто меня никогда и не спрашивал, кто я. Так, исполнитель желаний, — дёргает плечом Хёнвон, заинтересованно глядя на Чангюна. — Покрутился, подумал о самом сокровенном, загадал желание, и всё, сделка закрыта.

— Но при этом лишился куска памяти.

— Это мелочи, — беспечно вздыхает он, выдавливая из себя несколько насмешливую улыбку. — Мне же нужно получать выгоду от сделок.

Ага, вот, значит, и скрытая цель от всего этого мероприятия. Не-демон исполняет желание, уже имея яркое воспоминание из жизни случайного человек в кармане. То есть изначальная цель сделки и есть тот самый побочный продукт, о котором они бодро замалчивают, прикрываясь гнусной маской ажиотажа.

— А что ты делаешь с этими воспоминаниями? Зачем они тебе?

— Любые воспоминания — эмоции. Любые сильные эмоции — энергия. Мы питаемся этой энергией и существуем дальше. Вот у тебя очень сильное воспоминание, не позитивное, а значит, не настолько сладенькое… Лакомый кусочек…

Чангюн хмыкает на внезапный ответ Хёнвона. Как бы ему ни хотелось признавать, но в этом есть смысл. Он подозревал, что потом их воспоминания просто съедят даже не глядя, но не подозревал, зачем это нужно.

— А можно… менять воспоминание? Мол, вызвать тебя одним, а отдать за желание другое.  
Хёнвон поворачивается к нему с кривоватой ухмылкой на лице и приподнимает одну бровь.

— Можно.

— Тогда почему вы не сообщаете об этом жертве?

— Жертва имеет право на вопросы, ты же тут меня атакуешь сейчас. Проблема в том, что не все спрашивают, это да. Всем желание бы, а мелкий шрифт на контрактах никто никогда не читает.

И вот здесь Чангюн чувствует, как, наконец, подходит к самому важному. Контракт. Он немало времени провёл в библиотеке, чтобы осознать, что на всех сделках с потусторонним миром люди подписывали контракт, как долговое обязательство обеих сторон. Да, как всегда, не все читают, но подписать его обязаны. Без этого сделку можно смело считать недействительной. В теории.

— А вы складываете эти контракты с людьми? — спрашивает он, прищурив глаза. Хёнвон кивает, а потом роется в своём бесконечно огромном свитере, пока не демонстрирует несколько бумаг, отпечатанных на обычном принтере.

— Конечно. Ты такой дотошный, что мне проще всё дать самому почитать, может, хотя бы это сподвигнет тебя на желание, и мы, наконец, расстанемся.

— Жду не дождусь, — бормочет Чангюн, плюхаясь рядом на диван, и цепляет на нос очки.

***

_Едва им стоит выехать за город, как энтузиазма у Чжухона да и у остальных парней заметно убавляется. В лесу темновато, страшно, а ещё помимо глупого полтергейста есть существенный риск быть разодранным дикими животными._

_— Ещё двадцать минут… Может, ну его? — тихо говорит Чжухон, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту за окном машины._

_— Да ладно тебе. Можно подумать, там вообще кто-нибудь будет, — небрежно фыркает Чангюн и сворачивает с трассы в лесок там, где заканчивается дорога навигатора. — Дальше сами.  
Все неохотно вываливаются из машины, расправляя затёкшие конечности, пока Мино ищет на картах в телефоне дальнейший путь._

_— Нам сюда! — громко указывает он в едва протоптанную дорожку. Она теряется между практически голыми, неприветливыми деревьями и от этого не по себе становится даже достаточно флегматичному Чангюну, которому раньше все эти ужасы вообще казались детским нелепым аттракционом. — Только знаете… Я подожду здесь, у меня машина, я лучше посторожу, не хочу, чтобы угнали, да._

_— Я помогу тебе сторожить! — восклицает Ганхи, прячась за спиной Мино. — Ну, в смысле, если на тебя нападут с пистолетом, то мы устроим настоящую перестрелку, бро._

_Через секунду оказывается, что все предпочитают сторожить машину Мино перспективе посещения заброшенного храма, даже Чжухон. Чангюн снова вздыхает и берёт его за руку, смело отбирая у Мино телефон с картой._

_— Я пойду. Если не вернусь… то позвоните моей маме и скажите, что я её любил._

_— Эй-эй, ты что за чушь несёшь? — слабо пищит Чжухон в его руках, но попыток вырваться не предпринимает. Уже хорошо._

_— Твой день рождения, тебе и проверять пьяные бредни Мино, — тихо шепчет ему Чангюн, проходя по тропинке между деревьями. Через несколько метров шум от трассы заметно снижается, да и темно становится, хоть глаз выколи, так что они включают фонарик._

_— Ты знаешь… Я подумал, что не очень хочу ходить к храму, может давай просто здесь постоим несколько минут, а потом вернёмся, а?_

_Чангюн вздыхает и неодобрительно качает головой._

_— Сходим, сфотографируемся на фоне ворот, поднимем Мино на смех, ничего не случится, клянусь._

_— Точно?_

_Сейчас Чжухон мало похож на себя обычного — бесстрашного и даже слегка агрессивного молодого человека, который способен любого поставить на место. Сейчас он скорее напоминает трясущегося от страха щенка, которого нужно обогреть, накормить и полюбить. Чангюна и самого немного потряхивает, но он старается этого не выдавать, лишь упрямо ведёт Чжухона по тропинке в никуда. Иголки под ногами едва слышно потрескивают, короткие отголоски дороги едва-едва пробираются сквозь густой лес и…_

_— Пришли! — тихо оповещает Чангюн, осматривая древние ворота одной из исторических эпох. Столько лет прошло, даже храм разрушился, а ворота до сих пор выглядят как новенькие. — Вставай сюда, крутись и думай о чем-нибудь хорошем._

_— А обязательно крутиться? — слабо спрашивает Чжухон, но всё же выполняет задание и поворачивается вокруг своей оси, широко при этом улыбаясь. Видимо, воспоминание его действительно тёплое и очень яркое. Интересно, о чём он думает?_

_С затемненной стороны ворот доносится тихий шорох, от чего Чжухон громко орёт дурниной так, что даже Чангюн с удовольствием бы к нему присоединился. Он резко переводит свет фонарика на источник шума и нервно икает, не в силах сказать хотя бы что-нибудь._

_— Т-ты… — начинает он, а потом и сам взвизгивает на высокой ноте. Там, прислонившись к воротам с тыльной стороны, стоял ещё кто-то._

_— Привет, — улыбается некто, выходя в зону, освещённую светом от телефона. Обычный парень, никакой не демон, среднего роста — примерно как Чангюн. Раскосые глаза, светлая кожа, хитрый взгляд. Копыт нет, рог нет, даже кожа не красная. Скукота._

_Чжухон смотрит на него с ужасом в глазах, но не может произнести и слова. Чангюну очень важно знать, как он здесь очутился. Они же вроде только вдвоём здесь были? Может, это очередной прикол от Мино? Всё подстроено?_

_— Т-ты кто? — спрашивает Чжухон на ультразвуке. Паренёк отталкивается от ворот и медленно подходит к ним ближе. Чангюн инстинктивно отходит подальше. Не к добру это, не к добру._

_— А кого ты здесь ожидаешь встретить ночью посреди осени? — смеётся тот приятным тенором. — Любовь всей своей жизни?_

_Чангюн сейчас слишком напуган, чтобы вообще отвечать. Он, конечно, шутил, когда говорил о своей смерти, но, чёрт возьми, ему всего девятнадцать, он даже пожить не успел! Что скажет мама, когда узнает, что его разодрал в лесу непонятный парень, появившийся буквально из ниоткуда? Чжухон рядом с ним тяжело дышит, вцепившись в руку Чангюна изо всех сил. Он тоже явно не горит желанием стать жертвой маньяка в день своего рождения, между прочим._

_— Т-ты же друг Мино, да? — шепчет Чжухон. Парень хмурит брови, мол, кто это вообще такой, и дёргает головой, двигаясь ближе. Чангюн инстинктивно отходит на ещё один шаг, пока не натыкается спиной на ворота. Дальше бежать некуда — дальше только лес. Он тихо молится, чтобы это оказалось всего лишь вышедшей из-под контроля шуткой. Он готов поверить во всё что угодно, найти любое объяснение его магическому появлению кроме того, что ему сейчас любезно предлагают._

_— Я — Санта Клаус, — закатывает глаза незнакомец, скрещивая руки на груди. — Желание загадывать будем или вы только на понт друг дружку берёте? Время — деньги, раньше загадал — раньше освободился._

_— А ты всё можешь исполнить? — осторожно спрашивает Чжухон, всё ещё крепко цепляясь за Чангюна. — Прямо всё-всё?_

_Парень кивает, раздражённо закатывая глаза и отходит на шаг. Он скрещивает руки на груди и выдыхает ответ как-то даже слишком нетерпеливо._

_— Всё, что придёт в твою гениальную головушку. Только быстро, у вас здесь не курорт. Давай-давай, нет времени._

_— Тогда я хочу… Я хочу крутую звукозаписывающую студию и славу самого крутого рэпера в стране! — выпаливает Чжухон, нервно озираясь по сторонам. Чангюн вздыхает, не в силах прикрыть глаза ладонью, потому что они сейчас обе заняты моральной и физической поддержкой, удерживая сопротивляющегося Чжухона. Он качает головой, оценивающе его рассматривая. Чангюну кажется, что сейчас он прокричит «Бинго!», из леса вывалятся остальные гости и это будет вроде как веселым розыгрышем, а не жутковатой сценкой в темном лесу. Они обязательно поднимут это глуповатое желание на смех, простебут простодушие и трусливость Чжухона и продолжат эту алкогольную вечеринку, эй. Но нет, никто не спешит выскакивать. Только парень наконец пожимает плечами и тянет руку к Чжухону._

_— Хорошо. Исполню. Только дай мне свою руку._

_Неохотно Чжухон подчиняется. Ничего не происходит, парень сжимает его руку несколько секунд, а потом отпускает, слегка похлопав по плечу._

_— Всё готово. Иди теперь себе, радуйся жизни._

_И просто отходит дальше от старинных ворот, пока его шаги не стихают в лесу. Что это было вообще? Что произошло? Почему он выскочил посреди ночи вот так просто и пообещал исполнить желание Чжухона?_

_— Скажи, Чангюн, — слабо начинает Чжухон. — Мне же не привиделось?_

_— Не привиделось, — тихо отвечает он. — Что-то действительно произошло._

_— Или это просто Мино прикалывается и на самом деле ничего не произошло, кроме гениально сыгранного спектакля. В любом случае пойдём отсюда, пока нас не сожрали собаки демонов._

_Они спешат обратно к машине, уже не чувствуя себя настолько пьяными и смелыми. И, разумеется, Мино совсем ничего не знает об этом парне и, конечно же, понятия не имеет, как он там очутился._

_— Ага, а ещё я завтра проснусь знаменитостью, — фыркает Чжухон, усаживаясь на пассажирское кресло внедорожника._

***

Когда Чангюн возвращается с занятий домой на следующий день и замечает спящего Хёнвона в огромном кресле, то у него даже не остаётся никаких сил на удивление. Ну подумаешь, магический исполнитель желаний в его доме. С кем такое не случалось, ха-ха?

— Ты бы хоть там прибирался, пока меня дома нет, всё равно бездельничаешь в кресле, — ворчит он, собирая разбросанную по всей квартире посуду. Хёнвон сонно ворочается и поворачивается носом к Чангюну, неохотно раскрывая глаза.

— Это и есть твоё желание? Иди сюда, дай мне руку.

Сложив всю посуду в мойку, Чангюн быстро прячет руки за спиной.

— Нет, дорогой демон. Это было просто предложение скрасить твои серые будни. Я ещё не готов загадывать желание.

— Мне лень убираться, — зевает он, вздыхая. — Вот пришёл бы к тебе Кихён, он бы уже давно навёл здесь чистоту, порядок и полный блеск. А потом ещё бы и есть наготовил на неделю вперёд.

А это уже интересно. Чангюн замирает на месте, несколько раз хлопая глазами. Руки начинают трястись помимо его воли, но он с трудом заставляет себя переспросить абсолютно ровным и незаинтересованным тоном.

— Кихён?

— Ещё один исполнитель, — неопределённо машет рукой Хёнвон. — Кроме уборки и патологической тяги к злым шуточкам и розыгрышам ничего интересного из себя не представляет.

— А сколько вас вообще исполнителей? — осторожно интересуется Чангюн, всё ещё стараясь не выдавать болезненный интерес к этой теме.

— А зачем тебе?

Чангюн неопределённо ведёт плечом, даже не осознавая сейчас, чью привычку копирует. Сердце без видимой причины начинает биться чаще, и вообще в помещении резко становится намного, намного жарче.

— Просто любопытно. Хочу знать, как вы работаете, чтобы между нами точно было всё чисто.

Хёнвона, кажется, такой ответ удовлетворяет. На самом деле Чангюну кажется, что его удовлетворил бы любой ответ вплоть до «хочу себе демона-любовника». Он вообще создаёт впечатление крайне незаинтересованного абсолютно ни в чём работника ада. Разумеется, кроме завершения сделки.

— На месте этого храма нас трое. Я, Кихён и Минхёк. И если ты меня сейчас спросишь, как мы распределяем вызовы, я тебя убью.

Угроза вроде как звучит шутливо, но почему-то Чангюну кажется, что Хёнвон сейчас чертовски серьёзен. Одно неловкое движение, и он — труп. Это даже страшнее, чем тогда в темноте в лесу. Тогда он ещё даже не подозревал, в какое дерьмо вляпается.

— Один берёт счастливые воспоминания, другой — грустные, а третий?

— Минхёк берёт воспоминания в основном из глубокого детства, как грустные, так и счастливые, — кивает Хёнвон. — Они отличаются немного от взрослых, но у них своя специфика работы… И ты меня удивляешь с каждым разом всё больше и больше. Я тебя даже скоро уважать начну.

Вот теперь щёки Чангюна разгораются со скоростью света по определённой причине. Никогда раньше он не реагировал на комплименты так остро; видимо, сказывается то, что Хёнвон — не человек. Получить похвалу от нечисти ему кажется намного престижнее и важнее. Он быстро разворачивается к раковине и берёт в руки губку и грязную тарелку, быстро оттирая грязь.

Хёнвон больше ничего не говорит; видимо, нашёл занятие куда интереснее, чем поддерживать беседу с Чангюном, но тому в целом и не нужно этого пока что. Картинка паззла складывается как никогда быстро, так что ему нужно хорошенько всё обдумать и сделать небольшой конспект того, что он имеет на данную секунду.

Они встретились с Чжухоном уже в сознательном возрасте. И это было скорее счастливое воспоминание, так что тот, кто ему нужен на самом деле, — Кихён?

Но как теперь вообще на него выйти?

***

_  
Что удивительно, на следующий день после похода в лес за желанием одно из звукозаписывающих агентств реально звонит, предлагая сотрудничество. Чжухон говорит, что это — магия демона. Чангюн уверен, что это было просто совпадение. Но можно ли считать совпадением то, что меньше чем за месяц Чжухон действительно записывает целый альбом и становится популярным? Шанс такого выстрела — один на миллиард._

_Чжухон счастливо говорит, что теперь его узнают на улице, просятся вместе сфотографироваться и что самое приятное — часто читают ему его же лирику. Да, теперь они все меньше времени проводят вместе, но Чангюн не жалуется. Он понимает цену славы, поэтому закрывает глаза на то, что их еженедельные посиделки в гараже становятся всё реже и реже. Он молчит, когда по телевизору Чжухон заявляет, что его лучший друг — Ван Джексон — тот самый разговорчивый иностранец._

_Но потом случается то, что заставляет Чангюна полностью пересмотреть всю ситуацию. На первый взгляд — ничего такого, Чжухон даже не заметил, что что-то пошло не так._

_Они просто пересеклись в центре города. Чангюн шёл по своим делам, а новоиспечённый кумир молодёжи Чжухон в сопровождении своего менеджера участвовали в каких-то съёмках. Разумеется, узнал Чангюна, горячо обнял, как несколько месяцев назад. Представил менеджеру со светящимся лицом. Одно только «но»._

_— Это Им Чангюн — мой дружище, каких ещё поискать нужно! Он… — и здесь Чжухон запинается. Смотрит неловко на Чангюна, переводит взгляд на менеджера, а потом беспечно машет рукой и весело смеётся. — Да забей, он просто хороший парень._

_Чангюн не ждал каких-то особых представлений собственной персоны. Но так он чувствует, будто что-то внутри ломается, он ещё сам не до конца осознаёт, что именно. Ему не обидно. Тяжело обижаться на человека, который вмиг стал популярным. Но тем не менее Чангюну кажется, что где-то его предали._

***

— А у вас есть какой-то специфический критерий при отборе вызывающих? — спрашивает Чангюн у Хёнвона одним из последующих дней. Это сложно признать, но к нему он привыкает даже как-то слишком быстро. Из-за особой диеты из воспоминаний кушать он не просит, только пьёт чай и разбрасывает чашки по всей квартире, считая ниже своего достоинства мыть посуду. Неудобств от него не сказать чтобы много: разве что чашки порой валяются в настолько неожиданных местах, что Чангюн однажды чуть не раздавил парочку. Если в целом, то он его воспринимает как большого, местами грубоватого кота.

— Я не явлюсь, если воспоминание не будет достаточно глубоким и если его загадал пьяный человек.

Чангюн моргает и замирает на месте, чуть не уронив на пол всю собранную посуду. Он только пришёл с подработки после университета, очень устал, но при этом ещё не понимает, как бы так объяснить этому возомнившему себя котом демону, что от уборки у него никакая часть тела не отвалится.

— Почему?

— Да потому, что пьяные люди не совсем понимают, что творят. Это, кстати, прописано у нас в своде правил. К тому же с ними очень сложно работать, они сами не знают, чего хотят, и часто в ужасе убегают ещё до того, как ты успеешь сказать хотя бы слово.

— Ты их тоже преследуешь?

— Вплоть до слёзной просьбы: «оставь меня в покое!» — хитро улыбается Хёнвон, подбирая под себя ноги, пока Чангюн тянется с веником под кресло и выметает всю пыль. — Это же желание клиента? Значит, контракт выполнен. Но послевкусие от таких воспоминаний просто жуть, поэтому нет.

— При этом, когда мы с… моим другом пришли к храму в первый раз, то оба были навеселе. Иначе бы это трусло никогда в жизни не зашёл в чащу тёмного леса. И ваш демон его обслужил, — тихо замечает Чангюн, относя чашки в раковину, а потом не спеша намыливает каждую губкой для мытья посуды.

— Да не демон, — очередной раз поправляет его Хёнвон, следуя прямо за ним. Чангюн на подсознательном уровне вновь удивляется тому, как бесшумно тот двигается. — Исполнитель. Но это странно, напомни, как он выглядел?

Он берёт в руки одну из чашек и свежее полотенце, помогая вытирать чистую посуду. Хочется закричать «свершилось!», но, боясь спугнуть жест доброй воли от своего крайне ленивого кота, Чангюн благодарно кивает за помощь и неопределённо что-то мычит, немного ёрзая на одном месте.

— Обычно? — моргает он, вручая Хёнвону чистую чашку и ненароком затрагивая его пальцы, которые неожиданно очень холодные, словно только из морозильника. Мимоходом Чангюн думает про себя, что, возможно, его стоит одеть потеплее и закутать в одеяло, замерзнет же небось в кресле и даже не заметит… — В смысле… Ну, он красивый. Ты тоже красивый, но вы — разные. Тот пониже вроде был…

— Ростом как ты? — уточняет Хёнвон, приподняв одну бровь. Чангюн кивает.

— И голос у него очень приятный, часами бы слушал…

— Это субъективно, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Мне, например, больше нравится слушать твой голос, ты очень классно звучишь, тебе бы книги озвучивать, серьёзно!

Неожиданно даже для самого себя Чангюн чувствует, как сильно загорается его спина, мгновенно покрываясь потом. Это было… неожиданно, но очень мило?

— С-спасибо. Но, может, д-давай вернёмся к-к демону?

Проклятый язык не слушается, Чангюн в очередной раз чувствует себя крайне глупо без особой на то причины.

— К исполнителю, — терпеливо поправляет его Хёнвон, презрительно закатывая глаза. Чангюн до последнего надеется, что его покрасневшие щёки никто не заметит и не станет из этого устраивать комедию. — Это явно Кихён. Он хитрит и очень часто закрывает глаза на ограничения. И… Я кажется, понял. Ты пошёл с другом к храму, он наткнулся на Кихёна, загадал желание на пьяную лавочку, лишился какого-то важного тебе воспоминания и теперь хочешь его вернуть, да?

Хёнвон ставит последнюю кружку и терпеливо ждёт ответа, которого не следует довольно продолжительное время. Грязные чашки магическим образом заканчиваются, Чангюн медленно закрывает кран, тянется руками к влажноватому полотенцу у Хёнвона и снова натыкается на его холодные пальцы, неловко дёргаясь на месте. Нет, ему не страшно от того, что эта нечисть подчистую раскусила его цели. Чангюну страшно от этого слишком хитрого взгляда практически всегда полусонного и не заинтересованного ни в чём кроме кресла, которое он уже и не чувствует своим.

— Это же возможно? — наконец спрашивает он со вздохом, тем самым оправдывая все его догадки, а потом с небольшим усилием оттягивает полотенце на себя. Хёнвон не сопротивляется, отпуская руки.

— Не знаю, никогда этим не интересовался. Но я скоро уточню, не переживай. И вернёшь ты себе любимого, чего ты так надулся-то, а?

Нет, Чангюн не надулся. Он просто не знает, стоит ли ему доказывать, что Чжухон — просто его друг? Вместо долгих разъяснений по поводу их отношений, он всё же предпочитает позорно сбежать с поля битвы.

— Я пойду учиться. Постарайся меня не беспокоить, Хёнвон, — серьёзно говорит он в дверях собственной комнаты. Тот хихикает и жестом отправляет в комнату.

— Салфетки не забудь забрать из гостиной. Не хочу, чтобы завтра соседи снизу пришли жаловаться на сырость от твоих наплаканных слёз по любимому.

— Ой, да иди в баню, — фыркает Чангюн, захлопывая за собой дверь. Попытка, наверное, не самая удачная, учитывая, что как-то Хёнвон в его квартиру за закрытой дверью просочился, но тот больше фокусов с метаморфозами не показывает и даже даёт Чангюну сосредоточиться на домашнем задании в университет.

***

— Слушай, может, Чжухону угрожал злодей с ножом, грозился отобрать сумочку с драгоценностями, а тут появился ты с криками «я могу быть твоим героем!» и защитил его честь? — неожиданно спрашивает Хёнвон посреди сериала, который Чангюн включил скорее для фона, внимательно вчитываясь в строки контракта.

Демон здесь действительно зовётся только как «исполнитель» и действительно обязан исполнить желание в обмен на одно из воспоминаний человека. В противном случае контракт не может быть закрытым. Почему именно — Чангюн понять не успевает, потому что его уже достали эти случайные догадки с воздуха. Также желание не может касаться исполнителей, что в целом кажется логичным. Зачем тебе на день рождения загадывать то, что вообще к тебе не относится? И на десерт, что очень расстраивает Чангюна, — желания не могут быть исполнены относительно иных контрактов.

— А ещё тупее ты ничего не можешь придумать? — устало спрашивает он, поднимая на него глаза. — В прошлый раз, когда ты предположил, что Чжухон тонул в ледяном океане, а я затащил его к себе на сосновую дверь, это было как-то даже романтичнее.

— А вы встречаетесь? — дёргает одной бровью Хёнвон, улыбаясь при этом как-то чересчур хитро. Чангюн ещё раз глубоко вздыхает и заставляет себя вернуться к чтению контракта.

— Нет, он — мой бро.

— А как он записан в контактах телефона?

Чангюн не выдерживает и швыряет подушку в эту слишком довольную рожу.

— «Май бро». Он не мой парень. Я его даже не люблю. Ну, как любовника.

Хёнвон вздыхает, обнимая подушку и мечтательно поднимает голову в потолок, явно любуясь голой лампочкой.

— Броманс — это та же романтика, но пока ваши яйца не соприкоснулись.

Нет, это нужно прекратить. Чангюн не может даже сосредоточиться на чтении контракта, потому что в голову тут же лезут абсолютно нелепые мысли о нём, касающемуся голыми яйцами к… Нет, так нельзя, нет. Хёнвон глухо смеётся в подушку, а Чангюн уже мечтает поскорее загадать что-нибудь как можно нелепее, лишь бы он убрался.

— Стой, — моргает он, проводя пальцем по строке бумаги. — Здесь написано, что сделку можно считать недействительной, если одна из сторон нарушила правила, прописанные в этом контракте. А Кихён как раз нарушил сразу несколько. Он исполнил желание в моём присутствии, хотя сделка должна быть сугубо закрытой, плюс Чжухон был в состоянии алкогольного опьянения! Что произойдет в случае, если исполнитель нарушит правила?

Хёнвон несколько раз моргает, а потом без слов сползает на пол к Чангюну, внимательно вчитываясь в строки контракта.

— Если честно, случаи апелляции к контрактам настолько редки, что я даже не припомню, что светит провинившейся стороне, — честно отвечает он и берёт в руки следующий лист бумаги. — Скорее всего сделка просто признаётся недействительной, подарок изымается, а исполнителя наказывают…

— Как?

Вздохнув, Хёнвон качает головой и передаёт Чангюну в руки контракт. Он хмурится, неуютно ёрзая на полу, и неуверенно смотрит куда-то в угол.

— Ну… Кихён просто исчезнет из всех миров.

— Это плохо?

Хёнвон не отвечает. Поджав губы, он встаёт на ноги и не спеша бредёт к зоне кухни, открывая c ходу холодильник.

— Зависит от отношения исполнителя к человеческому миру. Зная Кихёна, для него это крах, поэтому он вечно такой голодный. Кстати, ты будешь кушать? Хочу тебе приготовить.

На несколько мгновений Чангюн теряет общую мысль, недовольно хмурится и смотрит в сторону хозяйничающего на его кухне Хёнвона с долей недоумения. Это насколько он не хочет обсуждать эту тему, что готов уйти от ответа посредством готовки?

— Не хочешь обсуждать — так и скажи, — тихо говорит он, вчитываясь в очередной лист, отпечатанный мелким шрифтом.

— Не имею права, — горько усмехается Хёнвон, насыпая в сковородку замороженные овощи. — Я обязан отвечать на каждый твой вопрос, хочу я этого или нет. В контракте это тоже прописано.

— Поэтому вы постоянно подгоняете жертв с желаниями? Чтобы у них не было времени на вопросы?

Хёнвон кивает, помешивая едва шипящие овощи на сковородке.

— Но в твоих же интересах избавиться от меня как можно раньше, — недоумевает Чангюн, принюхиваясь к достаточно приятному запаху, витающему в воздухе.

— В моих интересах оставить тебя с минимальным багажом знаний об исполнителях. Но ты постоянно спрашиваешь и как-то… Знаешь, мне даже интересно отвечать на твои вопросы. Ты необычный, Чангюн.

Он чувствует, как снова начинает краснеть от неожиданного комплимента. Хёнвон — демон, определённо. Иначе объяснения своих глупых, практически девичьих реакций на подобное он не видит.

— Впрочем, теперь понятно, почему вы встречались с Чжухоном. Ты же такой зайка, любой бы на его месте растаял.

— Что-то изменится от того, что я в сотый раз скажу, что мы не встречались? — устало спрашивает Чангюн, поднимаясь с пола. Он проходит к столу, усаживается на стул и смотрит на Хёнвона прямо в упор.

— Нет, — улыбается тот, поставив перед ним чашу с тушёными овощами и кладёт сверху две палочки.

— На нет и суда нет, — бормочет он в ответ, приступая к еде.

Чангюну интересно, каким же нужно быть кулинарным гением, чтобы испортить настолько простую пищу, как овощи? Даже он, не обладая особым кулинарным талантом, способен приготовить так, чтобы было хотя бы съедобно. Хёнвон следит за ним с самой ангельской улыбочкой, на которую способен, поэтому у Чангюна не остаётся никаких других вариантов кроме как мило улыбнуться в ответ и мужественно положить в рот ещё кусочек абсолютно неприятной на вкус морковки.

***

_  
Чангюн догадывается, что что-то идёт не так, но молчит, всё ещё поражаясь быстрому взлёту Чжухона. До тех пор, пока тот счастлив, всё хорошо, наверное. Он уже ни в чём не уверен кроме того, что одним хорошим другом в его жизни стало меньше._

_Вплоть до того момента, когда Чжухон приходит на небольшую вечеринку в честь дня рождения Чангюна с большой коробкой в руках, перевязанной фирменной лентой одного из крупных магазинов цифровой техники._

_— Чувак, не поверишь, так сильно тебе хотел угодить, что потратил целый день на подарок, надеюсь, ты оценишь!_

_Они не раз обсуждали с Чжухоном свои мечты и стремления: Чангюн хочет стать писателем, поэтому его основное направление — литература, дополнительное — музыка. Они познакомились именно в музыкальном классе. Единственная разница — Чжухон этой музыкой горит, тогда как для Чангюна — это просто способ отвлечься. Почти вся лирика из нового альбома принадлежит ему, хотя официально авторство стоит Чжухона. Но ему не жалко — до тех пор, пока Чжухон счастлив, всё хорошо же?_

_В коробке оказываются большие наушники. То, о чём грезил Чжухон до того, как стал звездой. Чангюн же всегда хотел старую винтажную печатную машинку. От неё вдохновение чище, интенсивней и ярче._

_— Спасибо, бро. Ты знаешь меня так хорошо, — улыбается Чангюн, чтобы не расстроить своего лучшего друга. Своего бро. Тот улыбается в ответ, показывая два больших пальца вверх._

_— Ну как я могу забыть тебя? Ты же… — он запинается на секунду, недоумённо моргает, а потом продолжает с широкой улыбкой. — Ты же такой крутой чувак, лучший в своём деле! И тексты у тебя — огонь, я надеюсь, ты же не против, что я их использовал? Думаю, мы сможем позже договориться о твоём авторском гонораре._

_Он игриво подталкивает Чангюна в бок, но тот лишь неловко улыбается в ответ, незаметно скользя в сторону._

_— Ты же знаешь — это мой тебе подарок, какие гонорары? Лишь бы ты мог дальше существовать и творить шедевры…_

_— За это и выпьем! Ребятушки, давайте пить за безграничную доброту нашего милого Чангюни!_

_Все с удовольствием подхватывают тост, осушая стаканы. Почему Чжухон не помнит? Что случилось с его лучшим другом всего за несколько месяцев славы? Он отказывается от алкоголя на следующей волне тостов за здоровье, а потом тихо сливается с вечеринки, выруливая в сторону пригорода и старого храма в лесу. Возможно, тот, кто исполнил его желание, знает ответы на мучавшие Чангюна вопросы._

***

— Ты что, решил, что от постоянного лежания в кресле у тебя атрофируются все мышцы, и поэтому даже решил меня преследовать по февральскому морозу в университет? — спрашивает Чангюн и чуть ли не падает, поскользнувшись на небольшой мёрзлой лужице посреди дорожки. Хёнвон его подхватывает, но и сам чуть не заваливается на задницу.

— Нет, — хмурится он, отряхиваясь рядом словно ни в чём ни бывало. Чангюн раньше не обращал внимания, что кроме этого гигантского безразмерного свитера горчичного цвета да потёртых черных джинсов у Хёнвона ничего из одежды и нет. Видимо, поэтому у него постоянно такие холодные руки. — Я голодный, а ты никак не загадаешь своё дурацкое желание.

— В университете у меня есть только желание умереть. Ну и иногда поесть, — кисло отвечает Чангюн, заходя через ворота. — Умерщвлять посредством желания ты не можешь, на еду я тратить шанс вернуть воспоминание Чжухону не хочу. Ещё вопросы?

Хёнвон кивает, спокойно заходя за ним в здание, словно так и надо и даже следует в тот же кабинет как обычный студент.

— Тебе не кажется, Чангюн, что ты — эгоист? Зачем тебе настолько нужно вернуть это воспоминание? Может, Чжухону даже легче дышится без напоминания о тебе? Ты не думал над этим?

Чангюн молчит на эти слова, упрямо глядя перед собой. Над этой стороной вопроса он ещё даже не задумывался. Почему-то он вбил себе в голову, что это важно. Чжухону важно помнить о нём, они должны дружить, ведь воспоминания — это длинная связующая ниточка между тобой и другим человеком. Контактами нужно дорожить. Мама всегда говорила, что даже простое человеческое общение очень сильно влияет на человеческий организм, что говорить о настоящей мужской дружбе?

— Ты меня и на занятии будешь преследовать? — в конце концов вместо долгой и бесполезной тирады устало интересуется Чангюн, доставая из рюкзака ноутбук.

— Мне интересно, что тебе будут рассказывать. Я не буду шуметь и мешать.

Сейчас он выглядит довольно серьёзно, даже как-то вдумчиво-привлекательно. И ему определённо к лицу грызть резинку на кончике карандаша… Щёки Чангюна начинают предательски алеть от нахлынувших некрасивых мыслей, так что он старательно растирает их ладошками и качает головой.

— Это просто выглядит странно. Не ты, слушающий лекцию, а Чжухон. Он знает, что я сделал для него что-то важное и по привычке всем хвастается, когда меня упоминает. Но после того случая не может вспомнить, что именно было. Это меня пугает.

— Ты звучишь, словно ты ему действительно спас жизнь, но не хочешь говорить об этом вслух. Слушай, Чангюн, может быть, ты — Бэтмен?

— Супермен, — закатывает глаза он, открывая текстовый редактор на ноутбуке. Хёнвон покачивает ручкой туда-сюда, о чём-то себе улыбаясь, а потом поворачивается к нему снова.  
— Скажи мне, что я прав.

Чангюн пожимает плечами, провожая взглядом профессора, зашедшего в кабинет, и почтительно встаёт в знак приветствия. Хёнвон тоже встаёт, словно он здесь уже сто лет учится, а потом садится и молча приступает к занятию, быстро конспектируя ровным, кругловатым почерком всё, что нужно. К вящему удивлению Чангюна, ему действительно интересен предмет, а также всё, что говорит профессор. На эти два часа он действительно выпадает из жизни, в которой в последнее время существуют только Чангюн и кресло, превращаясь в обыкновенного человека, со своими заморочками и интересами.

И это даже как-то слишком по-человечески. Чангюна это пугает. Но тем не менее он достаёт записную книжку, отрывая один из листочков, и пишет тонким черным маркером «ты прав», незаметно передавая ему через стол.

И опять, вместо обычного балагана и дурацких шуточек, Хёнвон лишь серьёзно кивает, пишет что-то в записке и быстро передаёт обратно Чангюну, обратно включаясь в довольно увлекательную лекцию.

« _Насколько это воспоминание **счастливое**?_»

Чангюн несколько раз моргает над словами, а потом до него тоже доходит. Он встречается взглядом с Хёнвоном, качая головой. Не слишком радостное с точки зрения чувств, которые испытывал Чангюн в процессе спасения Чжухона.

И сейчас ему нужно поговорить с Кихёном. Прямо очень срочно нужно поговорить и желательно без Хёнвона.

***

Его план прост, как и всё гениальное. Просто нужно найти человека, у которого скоро будет день рождения, убедить его съездить в лес к храму на желание и, пока он будет мешкать, быстро допросить Кихёна. Единственное, чего ему не хватает, — этого самого человека.

А ещё Чангюн начинает всерьёз опасаться, что Хёнвон может читать его мысли. Он наверняка знает о самом воспоминании, поэтому точно так же спокойно он может знать и обо всём остальном. В том числе и о плане, который было бы хорошо провернуть без его ведома.

Нужный человек находится буквально через неделю, пока Чангюн стоит в очереди на запись к библиотекарю. Это было настолько выматывающе, что от скуки он заглядывал в студенческие других людей, нервно размахивающими ими в ожидании своей очереди. И у парня перед ним вроде как стояла дата первое марта. То есть буквально через две недели. Чангюн бы как раз успел втереться в доверие и лично отвезти его в лес к демону.

Приятным бонусом к этому парню прилагается отличная круглая задница и невероятно приятный аромат парфюма, исходящий из его горячей из-за куртки кожи. Неприятное воспоминание о школьной неудаче хорошенько демотивирует первым начать знакомство, но всё же Чангюн надеется, что в свои двадцать они уже взрослые люди, которые в состоянии не наносить слишком много боли ради собственного самоутверждения. Он быстро черкает на бумажке свой номер телефона, складывает в несколько раз и ждёт, пока библиотекарь его не обслужит. Как только подходит его очередь, он тихо подаёт свой студенческий библиотекарю и наконец решается.

— Привет, — тихо говорит он, легонько постучав по плечу незнакомца, которому предстоит в скором времени лишиться одного из счастливых воспоминаний. Тот медленно разворачивается, вопросительно глядя Чангюну в глаза. И нет, Чангюн, ты сейчас не лишишься дара речи, потому что первомартовский парень, которому ещё нужно втереться в доверие, оказывается до неприличия красивым. Настолько красивым, что вздыхают даже девушки, стоящие позади него.

— Т-ты уронил, — неуверенно блеет он, протягивая ему бумажку. Парень пожимает плечами, зарываясь глубже в шарф, но бумагу принимает, тут же её разворачивая её перед всеми на беду Чангюна. Ну вот, он снова всё испортил. Сейчас он вновь поднимет его на смех так, что даже библиотекарь начнёт показывать на него пальцем, и ему придётся ещё раз пользоваться услугами Хёнвона, но на этот раз исключительно чтобы забыть этот отвратительный эпизод. Но незнакомец лишь добродушно хмыкает, пряча записку в карман, и даже как-то мило ему улыбается.

— А ты смелый, Чангюн, — говорит он, окидывая того внимательным взглядом с головы до пят. Взгляд явно сканирующий и оценивающий. И если честно, Чангюн уже почти ненавидит себя за эту глупую затею. Проще было бы найти кого-нибудь из ближайшего окружения. — Я перезвоню позже.

С этими словами незнакомец ему подмигивает и легко выходит из библиотеки куда-то на улицу, пока совсем не скрывается из виду. Ошарашенный внезапным согласием, Чангюн пропускает несколько ремарок от библиотекаря и только тактичное покашливание сзади возвращает его в бренный мир.

Ему только что не отказал, возможно, самый красивый парень во всём университете. Не выставил дурачком перед всей публикой, а даже пообещал набрать! Чангюн пытается сдержать слишком очевидно выпирающую улыбку на лице, но всё равно сдаёт книги, улыбаясь библиотекарю как придурок. И будь что будет, в любом случае незнакомец явно не настроен над ним издеваться.

***

Телефон очередной раз издаёт короткий звуковой сигнал, под который Хёнвон выразительно громко вздыхает и зевает, театрально вскинув руку. Чангюн сидит на полу, улыбаясь сообщению, а потом всё же бросает на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться обратно. Хосок оказывается очень общительным и милым парнем. Ещё немножко геем, но совсем чуточку, чтобы как раз хватило на любовь к Чангюну. Он быстро отвечает, а через несколько секунд телефон снова загорается от входящего сообщения.

— Меня бесит твой звуковой сигнал, — громко сообщает Хёнвон самым раздраженным тоном. Чангюн ответил бы ему что-то отвратительно язвительное, если бы не новые сообщения от Хосока.

« _Ты сейчас занят?_ »

« _Давай вместе поужинаем, я знаю отличную лапшичную недалеко от тебя_ »

— Это не твоя квартира, здесь тебя никто не держит, — спокойно отвечает он, улыбаясь телефону.

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что меня держит, — улыбается Хёнвон, сползая с кресла. Бесшумно он подкатывается под бок Чангюна, а потом кладёт ему на колено голову, с любопытством заглядывая в телефон. — Оу.

Сам не зная почему, Чангюн быстро гасит экран, искренне надеясь, что Хёнвон не прочитал их переписки. Мягкие волосы щекочут его кожу, и ещё нестерпимо хочется их погладить, расчесать пальцами и наслаждаться этим нежным ощущением на подушечках. Слабо это осознавая, Чангюн густо краснеет, тщетно пытаясь отодвинуться от Хёнвона, но всё рано не в силах сделать хоть что-то.

— Не мешай мне, — говорит он медленно и тихо, делая от этого только хуже, потому что Хёнвон поворачивается, кладёт затылок ему на ногу и проникновенно заглядывает в глаза. Чангюн ненавидит эти моменты. Ненавидит, когда его так клинит, парализует и бьёт током. На губах Хёнвона, кажется, концентрируется высокое напряжение, и Чангюн не знает, куда ему убраться, сложиться и выброситься, лишь бы не испытывать остановку сердца снова и снова.

Телефон ещё раз пиликает сообщением. Чангюн тянется к нему, словно к единственному своему спасению, как Хёнвон резким движением руки посылает его в дальнее скольжение по полу под диван.

— Тебе и правда так нравится этот ушастый? — тихо спрашивает Хёнвон, протягивая руку к подбородку Чангюна. Он не знает, что ответить, его снова клинит, сердце снова бессильно останавливается.

— Да, — наконец выдыхает он после паузы, глядя прямо в огромные чернющие глаза в двадцати сантиметрах от себя. Откуда вообще он знает о внешности Хосока? Неужели он был прав в своих подозрениях? Помимо собственной воли в его голове легко проецируется изображение Хосока, его светлая улыбка и абсолютно сногсшибательные подмигивания. — Да. Мне нравится Хосок. Какие-то проблемы?

Хёнвон морщится, передёргивая плечами, и скатывается с колен Чангюна. Затем он встаёт и гордо идёт в сторону ванной.

— Если хочешь, я могу его влюбить в тебя, и вы тут же станете счастливой до зубного скрежета парочкой на зависть абсолютно всему миру. А я наконец поем.

Чангюн растерянно следит за его телодвижениями, непонимающе моргая, когда дверь за ним закрывается. Он бы спросил, какая муха его укусила сегодня, но это же Хёнвон. Иногда у него складывается впечатление, что его кусают каждое утро, причём твари намного крупнее и ядовитее.

Он серьёзно не понимает, что с ним происходит, но решает свалить всё на демонский голод. В последнее время Хёнвон практически постоянно облачается в его мешковатые толстовки, но даже невнимательный до мелочей Чангюн замечает отощавшие руки и ноги. Он мысленно обещает себе разобраться со всей историей с Чжухоном как можно скорее и наконец вернуть Хёнвона в его привычную среду обитания. Ну, и начать больше общаться с Хосоком, раз уж всё к этому плывёт.

Достать телефон оказывается делом минуты, так что он быстро печатает время встречи в лапшичной, глупо улыбаясь в экран.

***

— Тебе вовсе необязательно меня преследовать по пятам, — хмурится Чангюн, пряча руки в карманы осенней парки. Своё тёплое зимнее пальто он отдал Хёнвону, потому что он не настолько жестокий и не готов спокойно наблюдать, как его постоянно трясёт от холода. Он не хочет думать, что Хёнвон теряет свою теплоустойчивость из-за желания спасти друга, которому, кажется, уже до лампочки собственное спасение, равно как и сам Чангюн.

Чжухон кажется счастливым в новом мире, полном музыки, тяжёлой работы и фанатской любви. Чангюн его не осуждает — любой бы пожелал себе такую жизнь и вырваться из рутины обывателя ради мечты.

Но есть одна маленькая, почти незаметная загвоздка, идущая рядом.

— Хочу посмотреть на твоего ушастого качка, — безучастно отвечает Хёнвон, глядя куда-то в сторону. Несмотря на то, что дело идёт к весне, за окном до сих пор крайне быстро темнеет, а ветер всё ещё пронизывает до костей. Чангюну даже страшно представить, что сейчас испытывает Хёнвон. Он старается об этом не думать.

— Там нет ничего такого магического, можешь разворачиваться и идти себе, — отвечает Чангюн себе под нос.

— Это твоё желание? — преувеличенно бодро спрашивает Хёнвон. Он тут же хватает руку Чангюна в свою и кладёт себе в карман. Сразу же становится жарко, приятные прикосновения холодных пальцев к его коже волнуют, парализуют.

Чангюн не хочет признавать, что в последнее время желание держать Хёнвона при себе продиктовано не историей Чжухона. Потому что у него есть солнечный Хосок, который улыбается так, что сразу можно звонить в скорую с сердечным приступом. Потому что науке неизвестны случаи связи демона и человека. Потому что науке вообще не известны случаи существования демонов, если быть честным.

— Нет. Сегодня обойдёмся без желаний, — смущенно отвечает он. Хёнвон руку не отпускает, и до лапшичной они доходят со сплетёнными вместе пальцами. — Он сидит в углу, копается в телефоне.

Чангюн неловко взмахивает свободной рукой в сторону сидящего внутри заведения Хосока. Он кажется полностью поглощённым в телефон, что-то сосредоточенно набирая. Через секунду телефон Чангюна издаёт писк входящего сообщения, заставляя Хёнвона очередной раз раздраженно фыркнуть.

— Так тебе нравятся мускулистые? — спрашивает он, вытаскивая руку Чангюна из кармана. Тот даже холода не успевает почувствовать, как Хёнвон обвивает свободную руку вокруг него, подходя слишком близко, преступно близко.

— Нет, — моргает Чангюн. Он желает продолжить мысль, объяснить, что в Хосоке прекрасно не только его тело, но ещё и чудесное чувство юмора, мягкий характер и его абсолютно неожиданная гендерная толерантность ко всему. Он хочет спорить с Хёнвоном до хрипоты в горле, ещё больше он хочет сейчас оказаться в тёплой лапшичной, беседуя с Хосоком о чём-то отвлечённо университетском, но не может.

У Хёнвона на губах высокое напряжение, которое мгновенно передаётся через поцелуи. Прохладное дыхание, от которого мгновенно вскипает кровь. Деликатные прикосновения, от которых уже хочется кричать. Чангюн горит под мягкими влажными губами Хёнвона, целует настолько нежно и медленно, насколько может, и даже подаётся вперёд вслед за ним, едва стоит Хёнвону отстраниться.

— Удачно сходить на это свидание с качком. Надеюсь, он целуется не хуже.

И шутливо салютует, отходя на несколько шагов, прежде чем исчезнуть без следа.

— Эй, ты чего стоишь снаружи, я же тебе написал, что уже жду в укромном уголке! — слышит он приятный тенор Хосока и поворачивается к дверям заведения, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подобие улыбки.

Ураган по имени Хёнвон вырвал с корнем все мало-мальские жизненные принципы Чангюна, разрушил всё, что было в душе до основания и ещё издевательски пожелал приятного вечера с Хосоком.

Едва ли у него получится сделать этот вечер ещё хуже.

***

Хосок целуется не хуже, местами даже лучше и техничнее. Он ласково проходится пальцами по швам задних карманов джинсов Чангюна, аккуратно втягивает в себя губы Чангюна, посасывает их, смелея с прикосновениями, но это не вызывает никакого отклика изнутри.

Ну, прикольно, у Хосока поцелуи вкуса лапши и зубной пасты. Никаких разрядов тока, никакого напряжения на губах, ничего подобного, что он испытывал в этом неловком поцелуе на несколько секунд с Хёнвоном. Ничего.

Это и пугает.

— Хосок… — тихо шепчет он, когда горячие губы скользят вниз по подбородку, ласково оставляя отметины на коже шеи.

— М-м-м? — игриво спрашивает тот, даже не думая останавливаться.

Они стоят возле дома Чангюна, потому что Хосок вызвался проводить его после их вроде как свидания. А ещё дома его ждёт Хёнвон. Судя по свету из его окон, бодрствующий и злющий Хёнвон.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы… спешим? — осторожно спрашивает он, облегчённо вдыхая воздух, едва приятные поцелуи замедляются, а потом Хосок и вовсе отстраняется на метр.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хрипло спрашивает он, глядя ему в глаза взглядом брошенного зайки на дождливой лужайке. — Я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Нет, всё совсем не так.

Чангюн протестующе машет руками, стараясь улыбнуться как можно беспечнее. Всё хорошо, ты клёвый, Хосок, и я бы обязательно с тобой покувыркался на моей постели, но у меня в квартире сидит голодный демон с отвратительными губами, которого я ненавижу.

Вроде не так сложно произнести вслух, но Чангюн и сам не знает, зачем решает всё усложнить, в первую очередь, для себя самого.

— Нет, ты — потрясающий, Хосок-ши. Просто… Ты такой красивый, я… Я не хочу, чтобы меня использовали только как трофей… Понимаешь?

Врать некрасиво. А некрасиво врать — ещё хуже. В глазах у Хосока загорается ложная надежда на счастливый финал, а Чангюну становится ещё паршивее на душе. О, как, небось, сейчас Хёнвон веселится у окна!

— Чангюн-а, — мягко говорит Хосок, аккуратно забирая холодными ладонями лицо Чангюна. — Ты потрясающий. У меня и в мыслях не было тобой пользоваться, это слишком подло, а я не настолько мудак, каким могу показаться на первый взгляд. Но я уважаю твой выбор и совершенно тебя не тороплю. Единственное… Ты придёшь отметить мой день рождения первого марта? Я планирую устроить небольшую вечеринку с близкими друзьями… Ты тоже приглашён…

Застенчивый Хосок выглядит ещё милее, чем обычный, и в стократ красивее. В груди Чангюна переворачивается большой тяжелый камень, но он лишь кивает, потянувшись к его пальцам, нежно сминая в своих.

— Да, конечно, я приду. Мне очень приятно, что ты меня позвал, но я не хочу, чтобы ты мёрз…

— Да, точно…

Хосок издаёт неловкий смешок, от чего сердце Чангюна сжимается раз в тысячу. Он не может обманывать настолько светлого человека. Просто не имеет права.

— Спокойной ночи, Хосок-ши. Приятных сновидений, — шепчет Чангюн, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на его губах. Снова ничего.

— И тебе, Чангюн-а. Надеюсь, сегодня тебе приснюсь я.

Он игриво машет тонкими пальцами и исчезает за пределами фонаря крыльца. Ты замечательный, Хосок. Но истину узнать намного важнее.

С тяжёлым сердцем он заходит в свой подъезд, с глухим стоном реагируя на табличку «лифт сломан». Замечательно, теперь к моральным мукам прибавятся ещё физические. Какого хрена он вообще снял квартиру на четырнадцатом этаже? Какого хрена он загадал желание с Чжухоном? Какого хрена он поверил байке Мино? Какого хрена Хёнвон живёт у него уже почти месяц и раздражает своим присутствием?

Какого хрена Чангюн вообще разоряется на нечисть, которой как бы вообще не существует? И что самое главное, какого хрена его сердце бьётся в груди как сумасшедшее от одной только мысли об их поцелуе возле лапшичной и Хосока?

Этого не должно быть. Демоны не исполняют желания за еду-воспоминания. Демоны не обладают характером скверного домашнего кота. Демоны не существуют и не…

Дверь его квартиры распахивается словно сама по себе, едва ему стоит появиться на лестничной клетке. Хёнвон показывается на пороге, как только Чангюн выходит на лестничную площадку, тяжело дыша после долгого подъёма. Они смотрят в глаза друг другу добрых пять секунд (которые длятся вечность в определённых параллельных мирах), и всё.  
Чангюн не может совладать с собственным телом, агрессивно выцеловывая прохладные, чуть припухшие губы прямо с порога.

Если демоны не существуют, то почему его кукушка едет, стоит ему только бросить мимолётный взгляд на эту худощавую фигуру, целующуюся как сам дьявол?

— Я сейчас умираю, как хочу тебя, — шепчет Хёнвон сквозь поцелуи, и Чангюн, на лету сбрасывая с себя пальто, не смеет не подчиниться его голосу.

***

— Ты уверен, что поехать в ночной тёмный лес в самый первый день весны — хорошая затея? — смеётся Хосок с заднего сидения, а потом прихлёбывает горячий кофе из дырочки в стаканчике, обжигается и смешно дышит как собака, видимо, чтобы поскорее остудить язык.

Чангюн не уверен. Он вообще сомневается во всей своей затее, которую не стоило начинать ещё в октябре. Да, он корит себя за собственное ненужное упрямство, но ничего поделать не может: колесо Сансары снова дало новый оборот. Он будет повторять одну и ту же ошибку столько раз, сколько придётся, неважно насколько оно станет огромным, но правду узнает.

Этого не избежать, и от этого не скрыться. Однако Чангюн всё ещё наивно надеется, что Хосока не втянет в круг его дурацких проблем. Из всех трёх ядов он теперь находится между всеми трёмя, так что его падение теперь уже неизбежно и всё это лишь вопрос времени, однако он всё ещё может вернуть Чжухону его воспоминания. И сделать, наконец, что-то с Хёнвоном.

— Не переживай, это уже проверенная тема, — нарочито спокойно отвечает Чангюн, подмигивая в зеркало заднего вида. — Я тебя сам проведу к нужному храму, ты сконцентрируешься на каком-то ярком воспоминании из своей жизни, желательно, позитивном. Хотя…

Он запинается, нахмурившись. Если сейчас Хёнвон не может выполнять свою работу, значит ли это, что они увидят Кихёна со стопроцентной вероятностью?

— Стой! — вдруг перебивает его Хосок, оторопело показывая пальцем в лобовое стекло. Свет фар не сразу выцепляет худощавую фигурку, одетую в его, Чангюна, пальто, но он успевает притормозить прямо за несколько сантиметров от неизбежной катастрофы.

— Твою мать, — тихо ругается он, чувствуя, как его тело отбрасывает назад из-за отдачи, и тихо мечтает закормить Хёнвона чесноком хотя бы за такую наглую и самодовольную улыбку. Тот резво подходит к пассажирскому сидению, заглядывая в глаза Хосоку.

— Ой, как хорошо, что вы здесь проезжали, я уже и не надеялся, что найдётся добрая душа, которая будет возвращаться в город. Просто мой телефон разрядился, я вообще не могу даже такси вызвать, не то что на помощь, — мило сообщает он, широко при этом улыбаясь. Где-то в груди сердце Чангюна начинает биться в несколько раз без особой причины. Просто потому, что два мужчины, с которыми его связывают романтические отношения, болтают друг с дружкой как ни в чём не бывало. Прямо посреди ночи. На пустынной трассе около леса. И нет, ему совсем не страшно.

— Ну так город же находится в другой стороне, что же вы перепутали направления, — ядовито сообщает Чангюн вместо Хосока, но тут же получает от него короткий неодобрительный взгляд.

— Не переживайте, мы вас подвезём в город, только недалеко сходим в одно место, — отвечает за него Хосок и любезно распахивает дверь машины. Хёнвон благодарно кивает и садится так, чтобы Чангюну было хорошо видно его глаза в зеркало дальнего вида и ещё немного — дорогу сзади.

— Спасибо. Прямо не знаю, что бы без вас делал, — вполне искренне выдыхает он, довольно озираясь по сторонам. Чангюн тяжело вздыхает, но продолжает ехать по направлению к лесу. У него сейчас не то чтобы очень много возможных вариантов поведения: наличие Хосока сильно сковывает его общение с Хёнвоном и, наоборот, при живом человеке, который ещё не в курсе дела, что демоны существуют, особо не выскажешься.

— Перешли бы на другую сторону дороги, вы что, не местный? — фыркает он, словив ещё раз блеск глаз Хёнвона в отражении. — И доехали бы на любой попутке. Мы здесь довольно дружелюбный народ.

— Но не почти же в полночь? — резонно замечает Хосок, отхлёбывая кофе. Чангюну не очень нравится его нынешнее состояние, он помнит о словах Хёнвона, но всё ещё тихо надеется, что Кихён и на этот раз наплюёт на все правила.

— Вы очень добрый, простите, не знаю вашего имени, — отвечает ему Хёнвон. Чангюн изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не остановить машину и не вытолкать его на дорогу, но понимает, насколько это бессмысленно. Бессмысленно заигрывать с нечистью, а потом ждать честной игры. Бессмысленно заводить любовные треугольники, пусть даже ни с кем из них у него не вышло бы построить отношения.

— Меня зовут Хосок, — сообщает он, а потом кивает на Чангюна. — А это — мой парень Чангюн.

— Парень, — издевательски повторяет за ним Хёнвон. От количества яда, вытекшего за последнюю секунду можно уже умереть. — А я — Хёнвон, очень приятно познакомиться.

— Чангюн-а… Я, наверное, сам пойду… — неуверенно начинает Хосок, бросая быстрый взгляд на Хёнвона. Тот лишь безмятежно рассматривает фонари через заднее стекло автомобиля. Всё складывается так, как на это рассчитывал Хёнвон. Чангюн не может развернуться, оставить Хёнвона и проводить Хосока до самого храма, потому что по легенде они его знают всего несколько минут, мало ли что он может запланировать против них…

Чангюн вручает ему карту на телефоне и оторопело моргает в ответ на короткий, мягкий поцелуй.

— Я скоро вернусь, — шепчет он и вылезает из машины, быстро скрываясь в ночном лесу.

В машине виснет тяжелая тишина на несколько секунд. Сейчас Чангюна одолевает много мыслей, ещё больше над ним командуют эмоции, по большей части направленных к Хёнвону. Злость, ярость, гнев, бессилие, тоска, страсть. Но, словно как назло, он даже не может пошевелиться после прощального поцелуя Хосока и сделать хотя бы что-то. Хотя бы сказать слово, а ещё лучше, объясниться во всём.

Из оцепенения его выводит всё тот же Хёнвон, перегибаясь через сидение и, притянув лицо Чангюна ближе к себе, властно целует, глубоко затягивая губы внутрь.

— Мне не нравится его вкус на тебе, — сообщает он шёпотом, когда Чангюн уже не может целоваться. Когда ему нужно отдышаться ради новой безумной сессии. Когда ему нужно следить за Хосоком, который может появиться из леса в любую секунду. Когда ему чертовски нужен этот противный Кихён.

— Мне не нравится, что ты читаешь мои мысли, — отвечает он перед новой чередой поцелуев и шумно вдыхает воздух, чувствуя язык Хёнвона на своём.

— Иначе мы бы ещё долго ходили вокруг да около, — выдыхает тот прямо в рот Чангюну. Незаметно он перелезает назад, неловко ударяясь головой о потолок машины, но всё же седлает Хёнвона.

— Мне нужен Кихён. Зачем ты пришёл сюда?

— Тебе не нужен Кихён, — уверенно отрезает Хёнвон, забираясь длинными холодными пальцами под тёплый свитер Чангюна. — Я и сам могу всё тебе узнать.

— Тогда почему раньше не узнал? — тихо стонет на вдохе он, опасливо озираясь в сторону леса. Пока что ничего там не происходит.

— Узнал. Но ответ тебе не понравится.

И снова он темнит. Как и всегда. Каждую секунду Хёнвон вроде как кажется открытой книгой, а потом ловушка захлопывается с неимоверной скоростью и картонный силуэт книги падает, раскрывая истинные карты. Хочется целоваться до приятного головокружения, хочется большего, хочется снова стонать в его руках и безрезультатно звать на помощь.

Но в это же время желание знать правду колышется где-то на поверхности того колодца, в котором Чангюн сам себя заживо топит. Достаточно просто спросить, Хёнвон же ответит, он не имеет права лгать. Но из леса неожиданно проявляется светлая фигура Хосока, и у них едва хватает времени занять исходные места и слегка поправить волосы.

— Ну что? — беспечно спрашивает он, глядя на восторженное лицо Хосока. Видимо, фокус удался.

— Чангюн, признайся, это же ты подстроил? Это как прикол со стриптизёршей, но в лесу и с симпатичным мальчиком! — радостно вещает он, возбуждённо размахивая руками в воздухе. — И мальчик тоже такой приятный. Очень улыбчивый и даже вручил мне кусочек праздничного торта, я же именинник сегодня! Я не видел его машину, как он сюда приехал? Кто его отсюда заберёт, разве не мы?

Чангюн читает по распухшим от поцелуев губам Хёнвона слово «Минхёк» и всё понимает. Он совершенно про него забыл. Воспоминание теперь может быть любым, но не детским! У него это совершенно вылетело из головы, чем он вообще только думал?

— Вкусный был торт?

— Да! Лучший в моей жизни! А я надеюсь, вы тут не скучали, пока я его ел, — подмигивает Хосок, потянувшись за поцелуем сразу же после того, как Чангюн включает мотор, но потом отшатывается, недоверчиво глядя на его губы и переводит хмурый взгляд назад.

Ему даже и ответить нечего, скорее всего, Хосок сам обо всём догадался. Хёнвон всё так же радостно и беспечно смотрит в окно. Чангюн чувствует, как стыд накрывает его с головой, с удовольствием всасывая в свою черную пучину.

Остаток дороги они едут молча.

Хосок больше никогда ему не звонит.

***

— Не приближайся ко мне, — предупреждающе рычит Чангюн сразу же после того, как хлопает дверь его машины, и спина в белой куртке с меховым капюшоном скрывается за железной дверью.

Пока они ехали из заброшенного храма в город прошло достаточно времени, но Хосок так и не сказал ни слова. Молча махнул рукой, выходя из машины, и так же молча хлопнул дверью. Чангюн видит ухмылку на лице Хёнвона, и от этого на душе становится ещё гаже. И когда тот снова тянется к Чангюну, словно ничего только что не произошло, он не выдерживает.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спрашивает он, глядя, как ловко Хёнвон перебирается поближе к нему, а потом улыбается до приторного мило.

— Хочешь спросить, зачем ты разбил сердечко своему милому пушистому зайчику? — парирует тот, выводя пальцем узоры по запотевшему стеклу.

— Хочу спросить, зачем ты пришёл в самый последний момент на дорогу, неслабо меня подставил и не дал поговорить с Кихёном, раз уж ты такой умный и можешь читать мои мысли, — злится Чангюн и бьёт ладонями по рулю.

— Ты его не любишь, Чангюн, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Хёнвон, поворачивая к нему голову. — Или ты думаешь, что лучше подождать, пока он перейдёт со стадии «нравится» в стадию «одержим»?

— Я думаю, что тебе вообще лучше не лезть не в своё дело, — хмурится Чангюн, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Машина плавно заводится с тихим урчанием мотора.

— Так ты хочешь поговорить о _моих_ делах? — всплескивает руками Хёнвон, не стесняясь в выражениях. Эти слова явно задевают его настолько, что он мгновенно вылетает из своего мнимого равновесия и наконец-то выходит из себя. Некстати Чангюну хочется пошутить, что он наверняка видит впервые Хёнвона настолько экспрессивным, но вовремя прикусывает язык. — А давай! Давай поговорим о том, как из-за того, что ты не можешь понять, что ты вообще от этой жизни хочешь, я здесь торчу и загибаюсь от голода. Давай поговорим о том, что только смертным в этом мире положено иметь чувства, это же только бедняжка Хосок страдает, да? Мне, вроде как, вообще в мечту смотреть, как у вас цветёт любовь, ага?

Чангюн молча ведёт машину по трассе, аккуратно останавливаясь на каждом красном сигнале светофора, и с силой втягивает губы в рот, прикусывая их чуть ли не до крови. Но возразить он не смеет.

— Давай поговорим о том, что благодаря тебе Кихёна скоро вообще не будет существовать ни в каком виде. Давай уже поговорим о том, зачем мы жрём воспоминания, раз уж на то пошло?!

Голос Хёнвона потихоньку начинает срываться на крик. И так он очень сильно напоминает Чангюну его собственную мать в гневе. Чувство вины залетает сквозь маленькую щёлочку боковой двери и заполняет собой весь объём машины. Становится тяжело дышать, так тяжело, что он чувствует, как те атаки с детства, когда мама выходила из себя, снова возвращаются. Ему едва удаётся кое-как припарковаться на полтора парковочных места у круглосуточного магазина и выйти наружу, как липкий слой паники стягивается узлом вокруг его шеи. Он не может дышать, горло словно сдавливает несколькими слоями липкой ленты. Фонари перед глазами складываются в безумный хоровод и вертятся, вертятся. Внезапно рот заполняется водой, так много воды, что ещё немного, и его затопит целым океаном. Он пытается её выплюнуть, но вместо этого давится ещё больше, выкашливая через себя, казалось, все внутренности. Чангюн с трудом открывает глаза, всё ещё безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть хотя бы глоток спасительного воздуха, как чувствует холодные пальцы у себя на щеках, а потом концентрируется на лице Хёнвона: тот громко вдыхает, выдыхает, вдыхает, выдыхает. Чангюн на подсознательном уровне повторяет за ним. Вдохнуть, выдохнуть, повторить, как учил его когда-то Чжухон.

Постепенно воздух сам по себе проникает в лёгкие, а паника потихоньку отступает на второй план. Чангюн понимает, что не может отвести взгляда от огромных круглых глаз Хёнвона.

— Дышишь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он. Чангюн кивает, не найдя в себе сил подать голос. Хёнвон улыбается краешками губ и, мягко обнимая спину, ведёт по тротуару по направлению к дому. — Хорошо. Дыши. Сейчас мы придём домой, ты выпьешь водички и всё наладится. Я больше не буду читать твои мысли, обещаю.

Чангюн слепо позволяет себе довериться рукам Хёнвона. Он прекрасно осознаёт, что сейчас больше просить о помощи некого. Чжухон где-то там далеко, живёт своей новой жизнью национального селебрити, не Хосока же ему просить, с которым они так некрасиво расстались, так ничего толком не начав? На задворках сознания он всё ещё помнит, что тот — опасный, отвратительный и злой демон, который всё вывернет в свою пользу, лишь бы получить свою выгоду. При этом Чангюн с каким-то неумолимым отвращением осознаёт, что хочет очередной раз ему довериться. Что возможно, их отношения уже вышли за рамки простого договора.

— Мне кажется, настало время прояснить абсолютно всё, пока ты не влюбил в себя очередного красавчика ради встречи с Кихёном, м? — тихо спрашивает Хёнвон с небольшой улыбкой на губах, пока они оба заходят в лифт. Чангюн едва слышно хмыкает, но взгляда от гипнотически красивых глаз не отводит. Хёнвон смотрит серьёзно, внимательно, и кажется, что ещё секунда, и Чангюн будет готов простить ему всё на свете, даже тот факт, что на самом деле ему не слишком-то и доверяют. Лифт коротко тренькает, останавливаясь на нужном этаже и раскрывает дверцы с тихим шорохом хорошо смазанного металла.

— Настало, — наконец подтверждает он, набирая код от замка автоматически выверенными движениями. Их не было всего лишь несколько часов, а квартира уже кажется вымершей и очень холодной. Хёнвон нежно снимает с него парку, а потом становится на одно колено, медленно развязывая шнурки на кедах Чангюна.

— Позволь.

Он не может не подчиниться, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подбирается предательский ком только что отступившего чувства паники. Сняв с него обувь, Хёнвон поднимается, мягко направляя Чангюна в сторону своего любимого кресла, усаживает и снова становится прямо на колени перед ним, не решаясь поднять голову.

— Я должен признать, сейчас — не самый лучший момент, чтобы рассказать тебе абсолютно всю правду, — начинает Хёнвон нежно, почти невесомо поглаживая руки Чангюна кончиками пальцев. Неизменно холодные, но невероятно мягкие и комфортные. Они переплетаются пальцами, когда Хёнвон поднимает свои огромные глаза к Чангюну, и примерно в этот момент осознание того, что да, сейчас он готов простить ему всё на свете, абсолютно всё, с размаху бьёт по затылку словно бейсбольная бита. Чангюн не может отвести от него взгляда, никогда не мог, но сейчас это ощущается в сотни раз хуже. Отвратительное осознание.

— Но сейчас, когда ты стал… одной… важной причиной, чтобы всё же отработать положенное мне, я расскажу одну историю. С твоего позволения.

Рассказ обрывается, и Чангюн это осознаёт лишь по вопросительному выражению взгляда напротив. Он кивает, тяжело сглатывая слюну, словно давая разрешение. Словно его кто-то действительно спрашивал.

— Жили на свете три молодых человека. Не то чтобы они были большими друзьями, но их объединяло общее горе — все трое в детстве потеряли родителей и поэтому воспитывались в традиционном храме. Несмотря на то, что воспитывали их одинаково, и они получали одинаковое количество внимания, все трое росли совершенно разными людьми.

— Эти ребята были ты, Кихён и Минхёк? –негромко прерывает Чангюн, сам начиная мягко поглаживать руки Хёнвона так, словно желая их отогреть. Плечами он незаметно приближается к Хёнвону, будучи полностью захваченным его историей.

— Да. Минхёк получал огромное удовольствие от всей работы по храму. Он рано вставал, поздно ложился и безропотно помогал всем, кто в нём нуждался. Кихён был скорее честолюбив и одного маленького храма посреди леса для него было слишком мало, ему весь мир подавай у ног и не каплей меньше. Вот как примерно твоему Чжухону, наверное, всё же не зря к нему вышел он, а не я…

Хёнвон замолкает, виновато опустив голову. Чангюн и сам не замечает, когда уже успел сползти с кресла на пол, глядя теперь как на равного себе, а не сверху вниз.

— Что случилось? — почти шёпотом спрашивает он. Руки Хёнвона потихоньку, совсем немного отогреваются. Это же хорошо, наверное?

— Мы умерли, — грустно улыбается Хёнвон, а потом резко вскидывает голову, смело заглядывая в саму душу. — Ничего особенного. Было очень жаркое лето, всюду бушевали лесные пожары. Если честно, то у нас даже не было шансов выжить, но… мы правда очень хотели выжить, понимаешь?

Чангюн нерешительно кивает, при этом несколько раз моргнув. Хёнвона ответ по всей видимости удовлетворяет, так что он продолжает.

— Никогда не пожелаю даже худшему врагу испытать это, в огненном кольце… Это настолько… отвратительно, что я не хочу тебе рассказывать, Чангюн. Слишком сильно тебя ценю, так что давай опустим этот момент, хорошо? Суть в том, что мы все трое настолько хотели жить и вернуться обратно на землю, что нам разрешили в качестве крайне редкого случая. Но с условием, что мы будем дарить людям всё, что они хотят в обмен на их воспоминания. Выслужишься и тебе дадут второй шанс, как только посчитают, что ты искупил все свои грехи за прошлую жизнь и готов чистым спуститься на землю. Нет — тебя растворят, сотрут со всех фаз. То есть ты даже обратно в колесо не попадёшь.

Всё оказывается до смешного просто. Кихён банально хотел снова стать человеком. Из кожи вон лез ради обычного, ничем не примечательного влачения существования! Некоторые с моста прыгают из-за неразделённой подростковой любви, а он… Чангюн закидывает голову назад, позволяя себе громко расхохотаться во всё горло. Всё оказывается настолько просто.

— Что смешного? — хмурится Хёнвон и морщит нос, когда Чангюн прикасается пальцем к складке над бровями.

— Не слишком похоже, что ты очень мотивирован жить так, как ты только что описал.

— А мне понравилось существовать между двух миров, — парирует он. — Тебе не слишком нужно напрягаться и есть неограниченное количество времени на размышления. Вернее, нравилось до недавних событий… Но мы сейчас не будем об этом, ладно?

Невооруженным глазом заметен румянец на щеках Хёнвона. Отчего-то ему тоже необъяснимо страшно затрагивать эту тему, так что он лишь покорно кивает, с улыбкой замечая про себя, что руки Хёнвона теперь чувствуются намного теплее.

— То есть вы искупаете свои какие-то грешки посредством выполнения человеческих желаний за воспоминания. Из чего можно сделать вывод, что воспоминания для вас — что-то вроде духовного топлива, — медленно высказывает мысль Чангюн, нахмурившись. — Но что произойдёт, если топлива не будет? Если его не получать?

Хёнвон горько усмехается, а потом мягко выскальзывает из рук Чангюна, обхватывая его лицо. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Хёнвон не приближается и осторожно чмокает его в губы.

— Мы просто исчезнем. Со всех миров. Это значит, что тебе не слишком-то и хотелось очищаться ради реинкарнации, вот и всё.

Губы Хёнвона сейчас находятся непростительно близко от Чангюновых. Да, между ними уже проскакивала близость, но тогда сердце не щемило настолько болезненно от одной мысли, что ему нужно поспешить, ему нужно принять решение, возможно, единственное верное в этой ситуации. Возможно, единственное приемлемое.

— Последний вопрос. Почему ты мне не дал увидеть Кихёна?

— Хоть он мне и не родной брат, но я всё же провёл с ним очень много времени, мы очень сильно сблизились. А ты, желая восстановить никому не нужную справедливость, можешь просто его уничтожить, потому что любая твоя к нему жалоба вроде «Верни моему любимому бро наше милое воспоминание» может привести к пересмотру дела и решению не в пользу Кихёна. Просто задумайся, так ли нужны твоему дружочку его воспоминания? Их вернут, Кихёна уберут, справедливость восторжествует. Но вместе с этим у Чжухона заберут то, что ему дали.

— Славу, — подхватывает Чангюн. Он с силой сглатывает слюну, носом прижимаясь к холодному носу Хёнвона. Его нужно согреть всего, всеми возможными силами.

— Поэтому перед тобой стоит очень сложный выбор. Ты либо убиваешь мечту Чжухона вместе с Кихёном, но зато упиваешься справедливостью и воспоминанием на двоих… Либо оставляешь всё как есть и единственная проблема, которая будет перед тобой стоять — это полурастворившийся я.

Звучит как настоящий ультиматум. Но только проблема в том, что в этом уравнении неизвестных три, а не две, так что оперировать ему придётся, скорее всего, наугад. Чангюн подаётся вперёд, осторожно пробуя на вкус губы Хёнвона, словно целует его в первый раз. Это не похоже на их предыдущие всплески страсти, когда они были готовы глотки друг другу перегрызть от обилия чувств. На этот раз прикосновения нежные, как лепестки цветов, но от них в груди словно разгорается приятный тёплый пожар, распространяя тепло дальше по всему телу.

— Сколько ещё у меня времени? — спрашивает Чангюн сквозь поцелуй. Он боится, что уже знает ответ на этот вопрос. Боится, что все его худшие предположения подтвердятся.

— Намного меньше, чем тебе даже кажется. Постарайся поговорить с Чжухоном, и прими, наконец, окончательное решение.

Такой вариант событий убивает его ещё больше. Он не хочет причинять боль Хёнвону. Но точно так же не может его отпустить. Ему не хочется делать больно, и вообще Чангюн чувствует себя словно собака на сене, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Его чувства выросли незаметно на пустом месте посреди замерзшей земли и зацвели первым весенним цветом.

И он не знает, что нужно сделать ради того, чтобы этот росток хотя бы не погиб от первого же мороза.

***

Чангюн уже неделю не посещает университет. На учебную почту падает несколько писем вежливости от преподавателей, что несомненно ему льстит. Значит, он не настольно безнадёжен и бездарен, как ему любят это внушать. Значит, ему действительно стоит продолжать заниматься тем, чем он мечтал раньше. И у него уже есть несколько идей, над которыми можно будет скоро начать работать. Но пока что он старается схватить каждый момент Хёнвона, запомнить каждую маленькую эмоцию на лице, отложить в памяти как можно больше.

— Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

Они вдвоём сидят на полу, накрывшись тёплым одеялом, прислонившись к стене. На фоне что-то сообщает телевизор, но звука почти не слышно, лицо Хёнвона освещает лишь изредка мелькающие кадры какого-то глупого шоу. Чангюну абсолютно неинтересно смотреть на балаган на экране, но его угнетает абсолютная тишина и практически кромешная темнота без какого-либо фона.

— Можешь, — медленно кивает Чангюн и устраивается носом у ключиц Хёнвона. Он смотрит в пустоту за окном и думает, много думает. Наверное, порой даже слишком много.

Он не знает, что будет завтра и как долго сможет оттягивать неизбежный момент расставания. Он не знает, как может помочь всем и при этом не превратиться в обыкновенного бесчувственного зомби; не знает, как можно не навредить себе слишком сильно.

— Что для тебя значит Чжухон?

Вопрос несколько обескураживает. Чангюн знает, что это не просто пять слов без какой-либо оболочки. Хёнвон редко говорит без скрытого подтекста за фразами. И даже сейчас этот вопрос несёт в себе гораздо больше, чем сказано вслух. Тяжелое чувство плотного удара дефибриллятором давит на грудь. Это словно сердечный приступ, очередной сердечный приступ, но на этот раз он справится, его вылечат. Чжухон и сам не раз говорил, насколько Чангюн силён духом.

— Ты и без меня знаешь, какое скоро съешь воспоминание. Я признался парню, это оказалось не взаимно, но так вышло, что об этом узнали, и таким образом очень скоро новость о том, что у нас в школе есть гей, стала номером один в обсуждениях.

Это странно. После интенсивной кардиотерапии на груди он чувствует даже что-то вроде облегчения. Словно уродливая вязкая жидкость черного цвета, которая отравляла его жалкое существование день за днём, раз и навсегда покидает его организм. Он не уверен, что в этом его заслуга. Не уверен он в том, что это — влияние Хёнвона. Просто вещи становятся сами на свои места.

— Как ты можешь понять, любили меня мало в школе, и это очень мягко сказано. Я не хочу вспоминать о том, сколько мне причинили боли, как физической, так и моральной, это мерзко и не стоит того. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Хёнвон, это были худшие три года моей жизни. Самооценка была на нуле, я каждый день приходил домой и лишь мечтал, что однажды они все умрут в жутких муках, а я буду стоять и следить за их смертью, я буквально упивался этой картиной.

Хёнвон двигается, рукой обхватывая Чангюна за плечо, и прижимает ближе к себе, мягко целуя в макушку. В таком положении он чувствует себя в безопасности, словно за каменной стеной. Словно наконец в его жизни появился человек, способный о нём позаботиться. Да только вот ирония. Этот человек как бы ни живой, ни мёртвый. В буквальном смысле этого слова.

— И Чжухон остановил тебя от неминуемой кровавой расправы?

— Не совсем так, — кивает Чангюн, носом проводя по острому своду челюсти Хёнвона. — Мама однажды заметила, что у меня сильно упали оценки. Она не стала разбираться почему, но, как и всем родителям, ей был важен результат, благодаря которому можно поступить в приличный университет. Поэтому она записала меня на вечерние занятия по языку и литературе. И… Мне было очень обидно, что некоторые одноклассники тоже попали в одну со мной группу, поэтому травля продолжалась и после школы. По идее, Чжухон с его характером мог с лёгкостью присоединиться к ним, но почему-то не стал. Думаю, это потому, что я прилежнее всех учился и у меня было удобно списывать домашние задания. Но на тот момент он был единственным человеком, который относился ко мне без негатива, что уже было хорошо.

— А как вы тогда подружились?

Вопросы Хёнвона явно наводящие, но Чангюн не против. Иначе его просто занесёт не туда, куда нужно, он снова погрузится в отвратительные школьные воспоминания и переживёт на себе всю ту боль и унижения ещё раз. Не сейчас. Никогда.

— Однажды зимой я шёл домой после школы. Несколько дней температура была ниже нуля, поэтому река, которую я каждый день пересекал по дороге, немного затянулась ледяной корочкой. Я ещё подумал, интересно, а какой толщины сейчас лёд, выдержит ли меня, как заметил Чжухона, барахтающегося на поверхности.

Он выдерживает небольшую паузу, сильно прикусывая нижнюю губу, а затем смотрит прямо в глаза Хёнвону, цепляясь за маленький белый квадратик от экрана в его зрачках. Картинка мелькает, а он практически заворожён. Практически сдаётся в руки судьбе.

— Самое мерзкое, что я не сразу его узнал. Перепутал с другим человеком. Я тогда подумал, что так ему и нужно. Что карма иногда бывает такой сукой. Хёнвон, понимаешь, я был в шаге от непредумышленного убийства! Но… Наверное, они правы. Я — тряпка, я не смог. Вытащил Чжухона из воды, отвёл к себе, высушил, отогрел. И это было лучшее решение в моей жизни, потому что потом Чжухон просто вытащил меня из состояния грязи, которой я себя чувствовал. Он… Он ни разу за меня не заступался, когда начинали травить, но каждый раз помогал мне самому отвечать так колко, как это возможно. И это к лучшему, наверное. Благодаря ему я стал тем, кем я есть сейчас. Он — мой единственный друг, человек, которым я дорожу, наверное, даже больше себя самого.

Чангюн резко замолкает, с удивлением обнаруживая, что вся желчь, весь этот отвратительный черный негатив просто-напросто вышли из него навсегда. Он больше не злится на обидчиков. Наверное, именно так и работает Хёнвон со своими воспоминаниями.

— Но если так, то почему ты хочешь вернуть Чжухону воспоминания?

— В смысле? — моргает Чангюн. — Ты что, не понял? Если забрать это воспоминание, то ничего не останется! Он просто забудет обо мне, вот и всё.

В воздухе повисает тишина. Это же так несправедливо! Почему Хёнвон задавал эти дурацкие вопросы, выпускал наружу то, что давно было закрыто за несколько печатей, если он ничего не понял? Почему он так сильно его любит, но при этом настолько слепой, что не может даже увидеть очевидное? Чангюн уже почти отшатывается, чтобы выключить телевизор и уйти подальше, как Хёнвон снова заговаривает, ласково поглаживая его спину кончиками ногтей.

— Ты дружишь с ним уже много лет. Вы общаетесь, делитесь эмоциями, личным счастьем, неудачами. Грубо говоря, каждую секунду общения вы делите на двоих, потому что дружба — это взаимно. Это даже сильнее, чем любовь, потому что любовь может разрушить что угодно, тогда как настоящую сильную дружескую связь разрушить не так просто. Ну и что, что он не помнит, с чего конкретно зародилась ваша связь. Сейчас это совершенно не важно, потому что единственное, что имеет значение — то, как вы её укрепляете. Да, Чжухон занят, да, он больше не сможет безраздельно тебе принадлежать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, но, чёрт возьми, Чангюн, разве так сложно просто принять его таким? Вы не отдалитесь друг от друга, если будете продолжать общение в мессенджере, например. Вот скажи, когда ты ему в последний раз писал?

Вопрос категорически точный. Потому что Чангюн действительно не помнит. Он зарывается глубже в одеяло и сердито тычется носом в грудь Хёнвону вместо ответа. Он не прав! Не прав! В дружбе важны воспоминания — чем ярче, тем важнее.

Но всё же пишет Чжухону сообщение украдкой на следующий день.

***

Чангюн молча смотрит на экран телефона: все небольшие желтые облачка расположены только с правой стороны. Чжухон не отвечает ни на одно текстовое сообщение уже неделю. Да и те, что можно было назвать ответами, особой информативностью не отличаются: привет, да, конечно, хорошо, пока.

Он знает, что это потому, что теперь Чжухон очень занят. Он знает, что Кихён только косвенно виновен в том, что у Чангюна больше нет лучшего друга, ведь, дав ему популярность, он забрал намного больше, чем намеревался. И это больше всего раздражает. Чангюн не хочет играть в справедливость, он не Бэтмен, как бы там Хёнвон не ёрничал. Он просто хочет иметь при себе друга, с которым можно поговорить о чём угодно, который любит тебя безвозмездно и который никогда не предаст.

— Молчит? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Хёнвон, положив подбородок Чангюну на плечо. Он уже не дёргается от его нежных прикосновений. За всё время жизни вместе такие жесты уже воспринимаются как само собой разумеющееся. Они словно оплетают друг друга корнями, срастаются вместе в одно целое. С каждым днём становится всё труднее сделать выбор и осознать, что в любом случае после принятия решения Хёнвона больше не будет. Возможно, никогда.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Хёнвон. Можно я просто лягу в постель, замотаюсь в рулетик и так пролежу, пока не разложусь?

Тот не отвечает, но лишь бережно обнимает сзади, легонько чмокая Чангюна в затылок. Чувство очень приятное и немного даже волнительное, от чего он снова чувствует эту моментальную слабость в коленках и дикое, иррациональное желание полностью раствориться в Хёнвоне.

Он не хочет делать выбор за кого-то. Он не хочет делать выбор даже за себя.

— Попробуй разложить всю дилемму на бумаге. Обычно это помогает как минимум тем, что ты увидишь всё перед глазами.

Губы Хёнвона мягкие, сухие и почти невесомые. Щекочут словно белый пух.

— Ты снова открывал мои книги по психологии?

Чангюн поворачивается в объятиях, положив молчащий телефон обратно в карман, и носом нежно проводит по мягкой, чуть прохладной коже Хёнвона. Он безбожно истощается, скоро вообще станет похожим на голый скелет. Что будет потом, он даже думать не хочет.

— Мне нравится учиться, я тебе уже говорил. Да и вся человеческая жизнь нравится.

Слова вонзаются в Чангюна словно острые ножи. В спину, в голову, в сердце. Очередной аргумент на чаше весов о том, что так просто всё продолжаться не может. Он нерешительно поднимает руку выше, кончиками пальцев прикасается к гладкому подбородку, гладит, гладит. Сложно признаться, но ему нравится вся эта бесконечная нежность, которую хочется дарить одному Хёнвону. Ему нравятся вот такие тихие минуты обыкновенного счастья, которое вот-вот улетит обратно, хочет того Чангюн или нет.

Он никогда не спрашивал наверняка, но знает точно и наперёд, что после выполнения сделки Хёнвон исчезнет из его жизни как минимум до следующего января, а значит, что совсем скоро он лишится ещё одного дорогого человека.

Всё чаще кажется, что вернуть себе единственного близкого друга уже не видится настолько идиотской и эгоистичной затеей. Хёнвон не всегда является истиной в последней инстанции, он тоже может ошибаться. К тому же как Чжухон узнает, что был несколько месяцев на вершинах всевозможных хит-парадов?

***

Так, в последний понедельник марта, когда природа медленно, но верно начинает раскрашивать всё в щемяще-нежный зелёный цвет, возвращаясь из университета, Чангюн буквально врезается в него.

В обладателя самого мягкого взгляда в мире. В обладателя самой скромной улыбки. В обладателя всех мыслей Чангюна, когда тому было пятнадцать. Время не испортило его прекрасное божество Хёну, а даже наоборот, значительно облагородило. Мягкие, плавные черты лица и плюшевые губы теперь гармонично смотрятся с его крепкой статурой. Волосы больше не торчат смешным ёжиком, а красиво обрамляют идеальный овал лица. Хёну стал только лучше, только идеальнее. Дыхание стягивается, получается только беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот. Не ожидал он, что в таком большом городе ещё хотя бы раз с ним повстречается.

— Извините, — тихо бормочет Чангюн, мгновенно опуская глаза в пол, когда его немного отпускает. Он уже хочет прорваться сквозь него и снова позорно сбежать с места преступления, лишь бы его не узнали, но, видимо, судьбе хочется издеваться над ним всё сильнее и сильнее, потому что проход блокируют некстати набежавшие девушки с огромными камерами. Те высматривают какую-то телевизионную знаменитость из-за угла, а Хёну неуверенно берёт Чангюна за руку, разворачивая к себе.

— Мы где-то встречались? — спрашивает он, сузив глаза так, словно тщетно пытается узнать лицо Чангюна.

— Вряд ли, — дрожащим голосом отвечает тот. Где-то глубоко внутри у него всё обрывается, с грохотом падая на пол. Его не помнят. Просто. Так получилось.

Так получилось, что Чангюн пережил три худших года в жизни, мечтая, слёзно умоляя Вселенную вручить ему пистолет и устроить резню во всей школе, а человек, из-за которого всё произошло, банально его даже не помнит. Для Хёну он — забавная коротенькая история на «похвастаться» подружкам, что он популярен даже среди парней. Для Чангюна тот когда-то значил целый мир.

Ему не обидно, нет. Жизнь продолжается, обидчики наверняка корчатся в муках за то, что совершили. Ну, а отвратительная, сильная, разбивающая вдребезги подростковая любовь просто излечивается друзьями, новыми знакомствами, новой жизнью. Ему совсем не обидно, что он всё это время изредка втайне фантазировал о том, скажи Хёну «да», а не тупо стоял, неловко почёсывая затылок.

Теперь Чангюну кажется, что тогда Хёну даже не понял, что произошло. С его стороны, какой-то первогодка предложил встречаться на глазах у многих. Скорее всего, Хёну даже не расслышал, что хочет от него Чангюн. Вместо того он просто похлопал его по плечу и выпустился через две недели, даже не подозревая, что натворил. В этом нет его вины. Просто дурацкое стечение обстоятельств.

— Извините ещё раз, — кланяется Чангюн своей очень сильной бывшей любви и устремляется через дорогу, с трудом продираясь сквозь толпу девушек. Да, чувства угасли, но не настолько, чтобы просто вместе посмеяться над тем, как молоды и наивны они были. Он всё ещё явно что-то к нему испытывает, но не может понять, что конкретно.

Целая гамма эмоций, неумело взболтанная неприятным стечением обстоятельств, с энтузиазмом скачет на чашу весов, и теперь, кажется, Чангюн почти готов сделать выбор.

Единственное, что его останавливает, — необходимость отпустить Хёнвона. Кажется, их корни настолько сплелись вместе, что без хирургического вмешательства не обойтись.  
А это значит, что Чангюна снова ждёт разрывающая изнутри сочащаяся рана.

***

Творить непотребство под одеялом кажется намного менее греховно, чем в открытую. Чангюн не видит лица Хёнвона, не знает, где его поцелуют в следующий раз, не видит, что с ним происходит, от чего чувствует намного острее каждое прикосновение, каждый неосторожный мазок подушечек пальцев по разгорячённой коже. Выгибается в спине, когда тонкие пальцы пробираются под резинку нижнего белья, и позволяет спустить их до самых щиколоток, чтобы потом высвободить одну ногу и предоставить больше доступа.

Он с шумом вдыхает через закрытый рот, словно вжимаясь в кровать, когда влажные, мягкие губы прихватывают кожу пониже пупка. Рука словно сама по себе пробирается под одеяло, хватая мягкие волосы Хёнвона, и сжимается в кулак. Слышится протестующий стон откуда-то изнутри и примерно одновременно пиликает телефон о новом входящем сообщении.

Чангюн уже тянется к тумбочке, прикасается к сканеру отпечатка пальцев и взволнованно вдыхает в полный голос, чувствуя, как его обхватывают всего внутрь. Ему волшебно, влажно и очень сладко, кажется, что входящее сообщение состоит из зефира, но только со вкусом Хёнвона.

« _Извини, дружище, что раньше не отвечал_ »

« _Работой завалило, завтра вот лечу в Сингапур, зовут почитать в клубе_ »

« _Тебе же не слишком срочно, да? Давай увидимся недельки через две?_ »

Он выдыхает ругательство, не совсем понимая, к чему оно скорее относится: к Чжухону, которому новая жизнь закрыла двери в прошлое, или к старательно вылизывающему уже сильно пульсирующие венки Хёнвону. Всё рушится, разлетается на куски, как карточный домик, как телефон, умирающий на полу после сильного удара о стену. Как всё в маленьком мирке Чангюна.

Он и сам не осознаёт, когда снова приходит в себя. Понимает только, что бельё с тихим шлепком резинки возвращается на место, а холм под одеялом снова превращается в Хёнвона, выбрасывающего использованные салфетки на пол.

— Хёнвон? — тихо спрашивает Чангюн, освобождая немного места на кровати для него. Тот лишь вопросительно мычит, снова ныряя под тёплое одеяло. — Скажи мне, мы же с тобой увидимся в следующем году? Двадцать шестого января, на том же месте? Мне стоит тебя ждать?

Меньше всего сейчас он хочет услышать в ответ тишину. Но Хёнвон не спешит с ответом. Не дразнится, как он это любит, не тянет, как это делают в дурацких развлекательных передачах по телевизору. Просто молчит так, что становится слышно тиканье наручных часов на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Я не могу тебе это пообещать.

Очередные шесть острых ножей по всему телу. Это больно, это невыносимо больно. Расставаться всегда было отвратительной вещью, особенно когда стоит расстаться с любимым человеком. А человеком ли?

— Что будет, если я приду в лес с другим именинником? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как начинает дрожать голос. Он знает, что будет, Хёнвон уже предупреждал.

— Ты не сможешь меня увидеть. Желание именинника не будет считаться действительным, он упустит шанс, а я не получу свой бонус, — спокойно отвечает тот, пробегаясь пальцами по чувствительной коже за шеей Чангюна.

— Хотя бы останься со мной до завтра. Сможешь?

Хёнвон смотрит в глаза Чангюну со всей серьёзностью. Он больше не видит ни издевательских смешинок, ни того свирепого огонька ревности, от которого внутри всё переворачивается. Вместо этого он просто пялится в огромные карие глаза и пытается найти смысл всему, что сейчас происходит. Наконец, Хёнвон несмело кивает, чмокая Чангюна посреди лба.

— Хорошо. До утра я буду охранять твой сон.

Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы поверить ему, в очередной раз. Если так посмотреть, Хёнвон никогда его не обманывал. Он недоговаривает, играет в серой зоне, всегда выигрывает, но не обманывает. Чангюн улыбается, пальцами скользя вдоль руки Хёнвона, пока не переплетается с его, а потом чётко озвучивает своё желание вслух.

— Принято. Хоть и с опозданием, но с днём рождения, Чангюн. Я тебя люблю.

Три простых слова, а все раны от предыдущих слов затягиваются на глазах. Он знает, что это — только временная мера, завтра всё снова будет болеть с утроенной силой, но это будет завтра.

Сегодня он полностью принадлежит Хёнвону, и, что самое главное, это взаимно.  
— Это чертовски взаимно, — бормочет он вслух, проваливаясь в сон.

На утро Хёнвон полностью исчезает из его жизни.

***

— Мне нравится этот минималистичный дизайн обложки, — безучастно сообщает Чангюн собственному редактору, тыкая пальцем в белую картинку на мониторе с одиноким пером черного цвета в углу.

— Да, он хорошо подходит всему тексту. Оставляет такое лёгкое ощущение на душе, что ли, — соглашается с ним редактор, куда-то кликая и отправляя письмом полный макет в типографию. — Всё. Теперь остаётся только ждать печати первой партии. И я могу поставить сколько угодно денег, это будет просто разрывающая бомба!

Чангюн просто кивает на комплименты от редактора. Он не чувствует, что написал шедевр, он просто забивал всё свободное время письмом на старинной печатной машинке, кажется, ещё позапрошлого века изготовления. Этот роман скорее стал для него той отдушиной, что способна вырвать из реального мира в свой собственный, маленький мирок, где всё хорошо, все счастливы и никто не чувствует на себе острейшую боль от тоски по любимому человеку.

Всё идёт своим чередом. Несмотря на то, что Чангюну несколько недель казалось, что жизнь остановилась, в конце концов, он всё же заставил себя вернуться в университет, нагнать весь материал и сесть за подарок Хёнвона на собственный день рождения. Больше всего он боялся бездарно пустить по ветру всё, чем пожертвовал. Больше всего он боялся, что план его не сработает и это окажется только пустой тратой времени.

— Спасибо, редактор Сон. Вы слишком милы со мной.

Теперь настаёт очередь улыбаться редактору. В такие моменты он напоминает Чангюну милого плюшевого мишку. И ещё ему кажется, что они где-то встречались до совместной работы, но никак не может вспомнить где. Наверное, несколько раз ездили в метро вместе или жили где-то по соседству. Он очень хорош в деле, но довольно неумело флиртует. Чангюну не нужны лишние сантименты. Тем более со своим начальником и помощником в одном лице.

— Но я ещё даже не начинал быть милым, — опускает глаза редактор, а потом снова поднимает, заглядывая в лицо Чангюна с небольшой долей лукавости во взгляде. — У тебя же завтра день рождения? Не хочешь вместе сходить покушать в ресторан? Талантливым писателям нужно хорошо кушать, чтобы они могли плодить шедевры, не так ли?

Он вздыхает, мысленно упрашивая его остановиться. Ну почему он решил подкатить к нему именно сегодня, двадцать пятого января, а?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но не могу, Сон Хёну-ши… Завтра приезжает один близкий мне человек…

— О, тогда у меня больше нет вопросов, — смеётся Хёну, поднимая ладони перед собой, словно признаётся в капитуляции. Что-то в его взгляде неуловимо меняется; появляется что-то вроде сожаления, что ли? Хотелось бы Чангюну знать наверняка. — Хорошо проведите время! И не забывайте, что вы подписали контракт с издательством на три книги, сейчас самое время начать подумывать о сюжете второй.

— У меня уже есть несколько намёток. Думаю, к апрелю смогу выслать синопсис всего романа.

Такой ответ, видимо, полностью устраивает Хёну. Он ещё раз кивает, пожимая руку Чангюну, и провожает до самой двери своего кабинета. — Ещё раз желаю хорошо провести день рождения! Я позвоню немного позже, ещё нужно будет с тобой много чего обсудить, ты же у нас восходящая литературная звезда…

Чангюн кивает, закрывая за собой дверь. Он не знает почему, но общение с Хёну оставляет у него в душе приятный осадок, несмотря на неумелые попытки свернуть на романтический лад. Словно он прикасается пальцами к солнышку, только оно не печёт, а согревает изнутри, что особенно важно для конца января. Он не спеша выходит из здания издательства и сладко потягивается. Что-то он слишком долго задержался с Хёну, ведь через два часа наступает двадцать шестое января, ему стоит поспешить выехать за город.

Проезжая знак, разрешающий разгоняться до ста тридцати километров в час, телефон Чангюна коротко пиликает. Хёну ещё что-то срочно понадобилось? Он сбрасывает скорость, пристраиваясь к обочине и громко усмехается, глядя на туповатое «Май бро» на экране.

« _Будь в полночь у себя, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь_ »

« _Не посмотрю даже, что ты без пяти минут Джордж Мартин, скотина_ »

Чжухон всё так же не помнит, что Чангюн однажды спас ему жизнь. Но теперь это не имеет никакого значения, потому что дружба измеряется в постоянном взаимодействии, а не в каких-то там поступках из бородатого прошлого. И он очень благодарен Хёнвону за то, что тот подтолкнул его к этой мысли. За то, что не дал загнуться дружбе из-за глупых максималистских предрассудков.

Часы на телефоне обнуляются примерно через несколько мгновений, после того как он становится под старыми, обгоревшими воротами. Чангюн отчаянно пытается вспомнить неприятные моменты из школы, когда его травили по неизвестным ему причинам, но не может. Вся голова напрочь забита другим. Его улыбками, его прикосновениями, даже его ядовитым фразочками.

— Можешь не пытаться, теперь это уже совершенно неважно, — слышит он до боли родной голос за спиной и поворачивается словно в замедленной съёмке. Его Хёнвон всё такой же высокий, тощий, неуклюжий. Всё такой же холодный и безумно родной.

— Я скучал, — шепчет Чангюн, носом зарываясь в холодную шею. А потом ещё тише добавляет: — Спасибо, что сдержал обещание.

Ему не отвечают какое-то время, но любимые до дрожи руки нежно обнимают его спину так, что всё становится понятно без слов.

— Я знал, что ты придёшь, Чангюн. Знал, что ты меня не подведёшь. Спасибо, что терпеливо ждал всё это время.

Чангюн поднимает голову, разглядывая огромные глаза Хёнвона. Он ни капли не изменился за год. Всё такой же смешной, такой же красивый и бесконечно его. Секунда контакта глаза в глаза, и уже ничто не может удержать их от быстрого, нетерпеливого поцелуя. Всё такой же на вкус; в жизни Чангюна словно ничего не изменилось. Словно все те месяцы одиночества он просто провёл в консервной банке, ожидая свежего воздуха.

— Кстати, нас теперь двое, — тихо сообщает Хёнвон. — Кихён попался на жульничестве, и теперь его приставили ангелом-хранителем одному человеку, который в этом нуждается.  
— Это плохо или хорошо?

Хёнвон пожимает плечами, а потом мягко тянет в сторону тропинки, ведущей из леса.

— Плохо, если ты хочешь переродиться человеком. Хорошо, если ты — зарвавшийся дух, и тебя нужно перевоспитать. Уверен, это время пойдёт ему на пользу. Как и наше с тобой. Подозреваю, что ты не будешь загадывать желание прямо сию секунду?

Чангюн улыбается и уверенно машет головой, выходя на освещённую трассу к своей машине. У него снова есть пара месяцев счастья, безграничного, нефильтрованного счастья. И ради них Чангюн готов прожить весь остальной год в одиночестве.

Если его не убьёт некоронованый король рэпа Чжухон.


End file.
